All I ever wanted
by incompertus
Summary: The marauders and Lily are about to attend their 5th year at hogwarts. What if the marauders had a princess? Would she be a nice additional to the marauders? And what if Remus fell in love to their princess? Remus/OC Lily/James
1. Platform 9 34

Disclaimer: I only own Milly and her Family

Summer was over and Millicent Mortox had arrived in the platform 9 3/4. She was dropped by her parents there and she saw a familiar red head girl on the compartment.

"Lily, Severus!"She joined the girl in the compartment. Millicent or Milly as her friends call her hugged Lily while she just nod to Severus since they were not that close like Lily.

"Milly! It is so nice to see you again."Lily said and they both back up.

"I know, you have no idea how much happy I am now that I'm away with my parents." Milly said to Lily who was smiling also. Lily was aware of Milly's parents who always told her what to do or not. They always force Milly to do things even she doesn't want to do it.

"How was your summer anyway?" Milly asked avidly.

"Like I wrote you before, James sent me letters everyday! It just pissed Tuney more."Lily frowned so was Severus. Lily's parents accepted her for being a witch but not her sister Petunia.

"You should give James a chance. He was really serious about you" Milly whispered to Lily.

"Potter's an egoistic jerk! How can I give him a chance if he is always like that?"Lily said loudly.

"I agree with Lily. I do not know why you are friends with his little group."Severus commented. "They are all nice persons when you got to know them." Milly defended her other friends.

"You call it nice whenever they picked up Sev?"Lily raised an eyebrow to Milly. That was the only problem they have Milly also hangs out with the marauders.

Suddenly the compartment door opened. A male student about their age opened it.

"Oi Evans, do you mind if I borrow Milly?"The male student asked. "You were going to take her even if I do say no to you, Black." Lily sighed.

"Prick" Severus muttered. Sounds like trouble, Milly thought. She smacked her hands to her forehead.

"Find a little courage Snivellus, eh?"Sirius said reaching for his wand. Milly stood up and pushed Sirius away from the compartment.

"See you two later!"Milly yelled as she pushed Sirius more. Once they were far enough to the compartment, she hit Sirius's head.

"Ow, what was that for?"Sirius glared to Millicent. "

Are you crazy? You were just about to hex Sev and you're going to ask me what was that for?" Milly sighed to Sirius.

"It was his fault! You heard what he said about me!" Sirius almost yelled.

"Okay you do have a point but you do also have no right to hex him."Milly reminded him.

"So where was your compartment?" Milly asked. Sirius lead her to the compartment.

"Hey guys" Milly said taking a sit beside Remus and on the other side was Sirius with James and Peter.

"Good to see you Milly" the three greeted. She hugged each of them except Sirius.

"Why don't I get a hug?"Sirius complained.

"You were about to Hex Sev like last year and its not like I didn't see you the whole summer" Milly answered. "That's because he is a slytherin git" Sirius said casually.

"And Milly we already told you that you should join us since your our bestfriend and leave Snivellus" James said.

"What about Lily?"She asked.

"She can come with us too. She is the reason for my existence" James said in a hopeless romantic tone. Everyone in the compartment sighed and rolled their eyes except Remus who was busy reading a book.

"She's not coming with us. You're not even dating her yet." Milly shot back to James.

"Milly is right James."Sirius added while peter didn't do or comment anything.

"You said it Millicent! You said we weren't dating YET! I have a chance with Evans! Now I'm having a feeling that she is going to date me this year!"James exclaimed enthusiastically not even caring to what Sirius had just said.

"I'm having a feeling that she is going to date me this year" Sirius mimicked James voice and chuckled.

"James, you always tell us that every year." Peter said almost in a whisper.

"You've got it wrong mates! I really have a feeling that this year my Evan's sweetheart will going to date me." He said cockily. Everyone sighed even Remus who just closed his book.

"I thought you're going to read for the whole ride, Loony" Milly chuckled to Remus. She hadn't got any idea why they were calling him Moony. She tried to asked it but the boys would just change the subject. Remus just smiled to Milly since he was used by her calling him that.

"How's your summer?" Remus asked.

"Aside from attending boring gatherings and being scolded by my parents, nothing much. Thank Merlin, I also have to see Sirius there! How's yours?"She asked him.

"The same as usual. We visit our relatives and –"

"reading books" Milly interrupted him and Remus smirked to her. Remus loved the idea that Milly knows him that well but his afraid that he'll lose her once she knew about his furry little problem.

"How was your aunt anyway? Milly asked while Remus winced. He felt very guilty by lying to her. Making up excuses whenever full moon is near.

"She's gotten well. Thanks" Remus forced a smile while Milly seems to believe him since she trust all her friends.


	2. under the beech tree

It was almost near midnight and James, Sirius, Peter were having a discussion in the gryffindor common room. It was interrupted when Milly entered the room.

"So the three of you already figure out how to turn yourselves into animals yet?" Milly asked while her hands were on her back holding something.

"We're going to look at the restricted area in the library and see if there is something useful" James said.

Milly grinned to the three of them and said," Marauders behold for, I have the answer to your problem."

"How can you help exactly?" Sirius raised an showed them an old rusty book which she was holding before on her back.

"This, my friends had helped my great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather to be an animagus!" Milly exclaimed.

"You stole it from him?" James asked.

"No I didn't stole it. I just...Borrowed it from the library in our house! My great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather was dead long ago and i i doubt that someone would notice this missing" Milly smiled innocently and continued,"Besides this well help us become animagus!"

"Us?" The three boys said in unison.

"You heard me right. Is there a problem?" Milly asked hugging the book.

"Milly are you insane? Its too dangerous."Sirius warned. Milly was the sibling that Sirius never have. That's why he treats Milly like her sister and cared for her.

"Remus and Lily would kill us if it didn't work out well." James said quoting Lily's name since Lily is also the best friend of Milly and he didn't like it if Lily would hate him because of that.

"Oh, I get it. Only the marauders have the right to become an animagus. Not to mention without the knowledge of the ministry."Milly said. Peter on the other hand, was just listening to the conversation.

"Fine then, I'm would not try to become an animagus."Milly sighed.

"That's good then. Now lend us the book"James smiled.

"But... I won't lend you the book unless i join the three of you."Milly said firmly.

"But Milly"Sirius whined.

"No buts. Sirius, It is either i join the three of you or i won't lend you the book."Milly said.

"Milly just give us the book."Sirius commanded Milly.

"Accio book" James half-yelled. But the book only remained on Milly's chest and she hugged it tightly and quickly went to the girl's girls dorm is enchanted with a spell so there is no boy that could enter the room. While the girls can enter the boys dorm.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"I thought it might work. It turns out it didn't" James shrugged.

"Now she'll be extracareful with the book"Sirius said.

The next morning.

"Milly, wake up!" Lily said shaking Milly on her bed.

"5 more minutes, Lils" Milly groaned covering her eyes with a pillow.

"Its the third time you asked me that Milly. We're going to be late for breakfast" Lily complained pulling Milly away from the yawned and stood up had always been a good influence to makes sure that Milly didn't set into any trouble unlike her other friends who call themselves the marauders. For the whole day Milly didn't talk to James,Sirius, and Peter. She won't talk to them unless they approved that she can join knew how dangerous it is and the consequence that she is about to face for becoming an animagus but she didn't care. Milly knew that the three were trying to become an animagus so they could do more pranks with their animal form. She stayed with Lily and Severus for the whole day.

"Milly we need to go in the library." Lily said to her best friend.

"Why? Is there already a test? Its only our first day." Milly asked quickly.

"We don't have any test but we do have an essay to do in potions. Professor Slughorn said that we need to write a 150 words about Felix Felicis which is due tomorrow."Lily explained.

"Lils, the library is the last place in hogwarts you'd expect to see me." Milly isn't the type of student who study often, she only study whenver they got exam.

"Then how can you make the essay?" Lily asked.

"You" Milly smiled innocently.

"Me? For the hundredth time, you should stop copying my work. Your lucky that you didn't get caught copying my work" Lily lectured Milly.

"I certainly not... I mean i do copy it but i change the words and rephrase the sentences."Milly shook her head in disbelief.

"You're lucky that your my best friend." Lily warned.

"I know that." Milly grinned. Lily turned around and walked away.

""Have fun Lily and thank you!" Milly yelled to Lily. Milly went to the edge of the black lake. There is a beech tree there where the marauders hang out but she didn't found anyone except Remus. Remus was reading a book as usual and she sat beside him. She put her head on Remus' shoulder.

"How are you doing Remus?"She asked yawning.

"Milly is there something wrong?"Remus asked closing the book.

"I'm fine Remus, Thanks."  
"See that?"

"What?"

"Most of the time you either call me Loony or Loopy. You were the one wo told Peeves to start calling me that." Remus chuckled and continued, "Its about Sirius, James and Peter is it not?"

"How did you know?" Milly asked surprised.

"The four of you usually make plans for pranking some slytherins in breakfast and I didn't see you talked to them since breakfast or asked me where were they which i find peculiar. Did they prank you?" Remus asked to Milly.

"No. Its not really a big deal" Milly said.

"Chocolates?"Remus offered holding a chocolate bit a chunk of it so does Remus. The two didn't talked to each other. Words isn't necessary for them. They only like to spend time with each other which is enough for them.

Thank you guys for reading! I hope you like it :)


	3. plans

This is the continuation were Milly was leaning into Remus' shoulder. Now, Lets continue...

Sirius and James convinced her that they wanted to become animagus so they can do many pranks without getting caught, and Milly believed them. Milly felt that there is something that they weren't telling her but she trusted them so she just thought that it might only be her imagination. Her head was still on the shoulder of Remus until three boys came to them. She started to count on her mind. 1,2 and 3. James approached them.

"Milly we need to talk" James mumbled. Milly tried not to smirk since she already knew what this meant. The boys would surrender and they would let her join them.

"Wait a moment" Milly said to Remus. Remus nodded in reply and opened his book. Remus was curious about what could his best friends were doing. It intrigued him but he kept his mouth shut. He thought that it might have been planning on another prank. James,Sirius ,Peter gestured to Milly to follow them. They did not want Remus to know what they are up to because they knew that Remus was smart enough to know they were trying to become an animagus for him. They really wanted Milly to know why they call Remus, Moony but it is not there secret to share and Remus was afraid to tell Milly his secret. He thought that she wouldn't talk to him ever again because of his furry little problem and the thought of it killed him because Remus like her presence and he thought it might cause trouble. Remus didn't know why but Milly had the power to make him feel better no matter how bad he felt.

"So?"Milly crossed her arms and waited for them to say something.

"I'm sorry Milly for trying to take the book away to you."James apologized to her sincerely. James could be a jerk sometimes but Milly knew that James is a good person.

"And we'll let you join." The three sighed. Milly smirked. She knew that the three boys would let her join, especially now that she had the book which could help them turn into animals."

"But on one condition."Sirus said raising his finger to Milly.  
"And that is?" Milly asked Siirus.  
"You won't tell anyone about this." Sirius replied.  
"Even Remus?"Milly asked. She already knew that she couldn't tell Lily about this, but Remus?  
"We want to surprise him so we'll tell him once we've succeeded."Sirius answered her question. They knew Remus wouldn't approve any of this but his friends didn't want to let him transform alone every full moon.

Milly raised her right hand and swore,"I solemnly swear that I, Millicent Mortox, will not tell anyone about anything regarding our plan."

"Good. So when do we start?" Sirius asked.

"With Snape's help I managed to start the potion."

"What? You let Snivellus know?" Sirius and James exclaimed.

"Calm down, mates. Severus did not even know what the potion is for. I just asked him if what I'm doing with the potion won't create an explosion." Milly explained to them.

"So the potion is now ready?" James enthusiastically asked Milly.

"Nope but it WILL be prepared in a month or two. So in the mean time we need to prepare ourselves before we can even drink the potion" Milly patted James on his shoulder knowing he was disappointed that they would have to wait a month or two UNILL they could turn into animals. 

"We'd better get start preparing now then, shouldn't we?" Sirius yelled putting his arms around James and Milly.

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. Especially the one who corrected me. I really want to thank you!

If my grammar is wrong again, please correct me. I'm still learning to write stories :)


	4. The animagi and the princess

Two months had passed quickly for James, Sirius, Peter and Milly. They had been preparing themselves from becoming an animagus. They had used the Patronus charm to know what their animagus form would be. They didn't have a hard time conjuring their patronuses except from Peter. James, Sirius and Milly were advance when it came to casting spells .They also read from the book that they can still communicate with each other even their in their animal forms. Tonight would be the night where they would become an animagus if they were lucky. After eating dinner in the great hall, the four used James' invisibility cloak and went to the room of requirements. They had accidentally found that room when they were hiding from Flinch in their third year. Milly stirred the potion and filled the four empty goblets. Milly took one goblet and gave the remaining three to her friends.

"Are you sure that the potion you made wouldn't kill us?" James asked looking on the goblet.

"Remus, Severus and **Lily **helped me making this potion even though they didn't have an idea that they were helping us." Milly assured them.

"If my Lily helped, I'm sure that this thing could do no harm" James said and Peter nodded.

"Let's just get this over with."Sirius suggested.

"I swear to Merlin I'll be a marauder if it worked." Milly gulped.

"Alright then, for the marauders and for our princess to be." Sirius raised his goblet and the rest followed. They clicked their goblets then they drank it.

As they drank the potion, they felt the liquid turned hot as it goes inside their body. The potion that they drank tasted much worse than the polyjuice potion that they drank in their third year for their prank. The four gryffindor's read the spell written in the book that Milly provided. Slowly, their body was being replaced by animal body parts. A horn grew on James' head, Fur grew everywhere on Sirius' body, Peter shrunk and Milly's mouth was replaced by a beak. A minute later, there was no visible human inside the room. Only a dog, a rat, stag and eagle were there. No sounds were made inside the room for the animal were too busy studying their animagus form. They were amazed that even without a help of a professional animagus or training from the ministry they managed to turn themselves into animals. Who would have thought that these four students who usually cause trouble could be an animagus in a very young age? They did, but to others they would call it madness.

"It worked! My mates, it worked!" James said but you can only hear a stag making a noise if you're not an animagus.

"We finally made it!" Sirius barked looking to his friends who were currently on their animal forms.

"My goodness! Look, I have fluffy wings!" Milly showed them her wings. Peter on the other hand, was speechless since his animagus form isn't something to brag about.

"Milly we succeeded!" James looked to Milly.

"I know, isn't it marvelous?"Milly continued to stare on her eagle form.

"I meant you're now our princess." The stag stepped forward and bowed to the eagle.

" Peter, let us pay respect to our one and only princess" The dog also bowed, so did the rat.

"Mates, stop this rubbish, it is not necessary for you to bow to me. " Milly chuckled.

"We waited for years for you to join us, Milly." James sighed.

"We should first transform back into our normal selves so we can celebrate!" Sirius yelled.

A minute later, the animals turned into humans.

"That's" Sirius said looking around.

"Wicked!" James exclaimed chuckling.

"And now we can truly celebrate!"Sirius and James said as the room of requirement changed into something that looks like the great hall which only has one table with foods and drinks on it. The four new animagi talked and had a good time. Peter on the other hand, kept on looking at his pocket watch.

"Peter you should stop looking at the time." Sirius scolded him.

"We should all celebrate remember?" James drank a pumpkin juice. Peter quickly hid his pocket watch.

"Anyway, what time is it already Peter?" Milly yawned.

"It is already two past midnight." Peter croaked.

"What? It is already late, mates. We have classes tomorrow!" Milly yelled grabbing Sirius and James' arm.

"What's with the hurry?" James and Sirius asked Milly.

"Were already late and you two are going to ask me what's with the hurry?" Milly raised an eyebrow at them.

"Fine, fine let's go to our dorms already before Milly turns into an eagle and peck our eyes" James said and all of them laughed except Milly. They left the room of requirement when James stopped.

"What is it, mate?" Sirius looked to James.

"We shouldn't use the cloak."James grinned at his friends. Sirius and Milly grinned back at him. Sirius and Milly already knew what James meant.

"The last one who'll get in our dorms, lose." Milly smirked at them but Peter on the other hand was nervous. He knew that he'll be the one to lose because his animal form is just a rat compared to his friends.

"In the count of three."James said. The four of them transformed into animals and went to their dormitories. Sirius was the first, Milly and James arrived at the same time and the last one was Peter. They entered their dorms, laughing with each other. Milly went to the girl's dorm while the three went to the boy's dorm. They finally went to bed and slept peacefully.


	5. In potions class

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Milly.

In slughorn's class, Lupin was sitting in the back of the class with the rest of his best friends who were asleep. They seemed to be exhausted which made Remus curious to what they did last night. They were always up late for the last 2 months. He was still awake last midnight but his best friends weren't in the room yet which means that they slept really late. Their professor was too busy praising Lily for answering his question which Slughorn does all the time. Lily and Severus was his favorite student. It's a good thing that Slughorn did not notice that his friends were sleeping in this class or they would lose house points again. After praising Lily, Slughorn told them to copy the lecture that was written on the board. Remus started to write when he saw Milly. He stared at her for a moment and asked himself how could a monster like him be friends with her? Milly had always made him feel special that he forgot that he is werewolf whenever he is with her. How could he not tell Milly his secret when Milly shared all possible secrets that she could share with him? He was confused whether he would tell Milly his secret or not. He wanted Milly to know what he really is and he being a werewolf would not do any difference to their friendship. But there was always the negative side of him that kept telling him that Milly would leave him once she knew his furry little problem.

Milly just woke up when her potion class was finished and they were the only ones left there. She saw Remus staring at her and she gave him a smile. Remus smiled back at her.

"Good morning Loony. Did I miss anything?" She yawned.

"Not at all Milly. We just copied a lecture."

"Can I copy your notes?"

"I-I-I wasn't finished taking down notes."Remus looked on the ground so Milly wouldn't see his cheeks turning red. Could he tell Milly that he just stared at her instead of copying notes? Remus can't say that to Milly.

"We better wake up those sleepy heads. Were the only students left here." Remus suggested, changing the topic. Milly nodded and stood up from her seat. She walked towards James and Sirius who were sitting beside one another. She cleared her throat and took her wand from her robes.

"Wake up sleepy heads, We need to eat our lunch." Milly yelled. Peter woke up and stood up. James and Sirius just groaned.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" Milly yelled inside the classroom.

"Bloody hell, Milly" James said rubbing his eyes.

"Come on Sirius, I'm already hungry." Milly whined but Sirius didn't do anything.

"You leave me no choice mate."Milly took her wand and pointed it to the Sirius.

"Milly don't" Remus tried to stop Milly. But it's too late.

"Rictusempra." Sirius started to laugh hard. Milly laughed at Sirius. Remus just shook his head while Peter was just watching them. James tried not to laugh to his best friend but he failed.

"Millicent stop it or you'll regret it" Sirius said laughing as he stood up.

"Oh Sirius, I believe you. If only you weren't ticklish." Milly smirked and she can tell from the looks of Sirius that he's going to go after her.

"So now your awake and we can now go to the great hall. Finite."Milly said and Sirius stopped laughing. Milly returned her wand in her robes, and run away as fast as she could from Sirius. Sirius went after Milly. Millicent was quite athletic so she can run fast. She quickly reached the great hall and found the Gryffindor table. Milly found Lily quickly since Lily's, a red hair and pretty.

"Quick, hide me from them." Milly whispered to Lily as she sat down.

"What did you do this time?" Lily sighed

"Nothing that could do any serious damage." Milly smiled innocently to Lily.

"You're such a trouble maker."Lily said and started to eat her lunch. As Sirius arrived at the great hall with the other marauders, Sirius searched for Milly. He knew that Milly would be hiding beside her best friend, Lily. As he spotted the two, Sirius sat next to Milly since he can't have his payback to Milly in the front of their professors. Milly smiled to Sirius and Sirius grinned at her which made her gulped. She knew that Sirius was already planning something for her after their lunch. Milly started to eat her lunch but Sirius and James were talking to each other. When Sirius and James started to eat, Milly grabbed the opportunity to escape.

"Lily I've got to go."Milly whispered to Lily.

"I'll be at the girl's dorm doing an essay if you ever need help with them. I can't stand Potter following me around"She sighed and continued to eat. Milly rushed in the library.

Milly knew that the library would be the last place that Sirius would search around the castle. In the library, she found Severus reading a book about potions.

"Hello Severus" She smiled sitting with Severus.

"Hi Milly. Where's Lily?" Severus asked closing the book that he's reading.

"She's going to do this essay in the girl's dorm. She didn't want James to bother her."She answered.

"Potter's a git ." Severus said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Like me" She chuckled softly.

"You're just a git because you hang out with them. "

"Don't include Remus. He's not a git." Milly said.

Severus sighed in respond to what Milly said. Remus won't do anything when his best friends were picking on him. Milly on the other hand, do not tolerate them and they even fought sometimes because Milly was helping Severus.

"Speaking of Lupin, don't you find it strange that he always missed classes every month?" Snape asked inquisitively.

"He got many relatives and he is very close to all of them. It just happens that he have family emergency every month." Milly shrugged.

"He has been having this so called family emergency since his first year. Don't you think-"

"Sev, I know that you and my friends don't get along but I trust them. They won't lie to me and I assure you that." Milly said confidently.

"Believe what you want to believe Milly." Severus said and he opened the book again.

"Thanks for your concern Sev but I trust you like I trust them. I better leave, sorry if I disturb you" Milly smiled to Severus.

"See you around" Severus smiled and read his book again.

~Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it If you have any comment or suggestion please post a review.~


	6. Moony,Fluffer, Wormtail,Padfoot &Prongs

**Thank you for reading my story. Thank you ****paramore1351****, siriusxo, forestreject, magical moonshine, Tiryn and ****i love JPLE and FRED DDD**** for all the wonderful reviews! **

A week had passed since Milly used a spell on Sirius. Milly has been successful in avoiding the marauders with the help of a friend, Peeves.

"Peevsie, have you seen four eyes (James) and curly (Sirius)?"Milly whispered to Peeves. Peeves and Milly were friends since Milly's third year. Peeves is a great help; sometimes Milly asked Peeves to help them with their pranks. That's the reason why the marauders was rarely caught in the act.

"Theres no sign of curly and four eyes in the corridor." Peeves saluted to Milly as if he's reporting to a military officer.

"Good. You know what to do when they appear right?" Milly asked. Peeves nodded to Milly with a huge grin on his face. Peeves was known for being an annoying poltergeist around the castle and only the bloody baron can control him. But somehow, Milly managed to befriend Peeves.

"Bye Peevsie" Milly smiled to Peeves and left him. On her way to the towers, she felt an invisible force covered her mouth. A rope was slowly tying her hands. Milly's eyes widened when she saw a feet without a body behind her. A cloak fell on the ground as two Gryffindor boys appeared. One was tying Milly's hand and the other one was covering her mouth.

"You think I'm going to let you go?" Sirius grimaced at Milly.

"I'm glad we already found her padfoot." James chuckled. Now, the ones who captured her were visible, it'll be easier to fight back. Milly stomped on James' foot which caused James to release her. Milly took the opportunity to escape. Their dorm weren't too far from the towers. Milly run as if her life was depending on it. She told the password to the fat lady and entered the room. Milly thought that she was already safe but then she was tackled by someone.

"Bloody Hell." Milly groaned.

"You think your gonna get away fluffer" Sirius said as he cracked his knuckles. Fluffer? Did he just called me fluffer? Milly was about to speak when Sirius started to tickle her on the stomach. Milly roared with laughter.

"Sirius. Stop it. I already learned my lesson. Let .Me .Go" Milly laughed. Her stomach was already aching and her eyes were starting to get watery.

"Sirius let Milly go." Remus walked towards them.

"I won't stop till you get my name right Moony." Sirius smirked as he continued to tickle Milly.

"Alright then, Padfoot. Please let Milly go?" Remus asked Sirius again.

"I don't know any Milly here." Sirius shook his head and didn't let Milly go.

"Padfoot, Fluffer already learned her lesson." Remus sighed. Sirius instantly released Milly. Milly hid behind Remus' back swiftly.

"Can we please leave the common room?" Milly whispered to Remus . Remus nodded and put his arm open so that Sirius or James couldn't get Milly. When they left the common room, the two went to the old birch tree.

"Thank you very much Loopy. You're my knight in shining armor!" Milly hugged Remus tightly like theres no tomorrow.

"I'm more than glad to help you. Milly?" Remus hugged her back.

"hmm?"

"I need to breathe" Remus choked. Milly immediately let go of Remus.

"Sorry." Milly muttered looking on the ground. There was an awkward silence between them when Milly remembered the odd names that they were talking about before.

"Remus? May I ask you why you called Sirius, Padfoot? And why did my name changed from Milly to Fluffer?" Milly asked inquisitively.

"They made that up. They already told me that the four of you succeeded in becoming an animagi. Sirius is Padfoot. James is Prongs. Peter is Wormtail and you are Fluffer. They told me every detail starting when the four of you went in the room of requirements. " Remus chuckled remembering how James and Sirius told him.

"Oh, I can't believe that they had given me a nickname without my knowledge. What kind of name is fluffer? Anyhow are you an animagus?"

"Why would you think that I'm an animagus?"

"It just got me thinking, why were they calling you moony? I mean my nickname and theirs have some connection with their animagus form." Milly crossed her arm. It was a habit of hers to cross her arm when she's thinking. Remus started to feel apprehensive. Please don't let Milly know my secret.I don't want to lose her, Remus thought. He stopped looking at Milly and turned his gaze on the ground. He knows that he can't tell a lie if he was going to look at her.

"There was an embarrassing incident happened when we were in our second year. It was night and the moon is full. That's the reason why they call me moony." Remus turned around. There was a perceptible look on his face that he was lying.

"It is getting dark. We should hurry up and get back in the castle." Remus offered. Milly nodded and the two of them went back in the castle.

**I hope you like it **


	7. The letter and the sorting hat

**Sorry it took long guys. I was going to post this last January. Anyway I'm doing chapter 7 so it won't take long before I post it. Thanks everyone to those who read my story! To those people who give reviews to my story, you guys totally rocks! Just want to credit my friend Andrea for helping me with this one.**

Christmas vacation will start in a few days. Unlike other students, Milly wasn't thrilled to be home like Sirius. They were both different from their families. Sirius has no friends back home while Milly have one at least. A large barn owl dropped a letter to Milly. Milly took the letter and opened it.

Dear Millicent,

How's hogwarts? Everything is fine here if u asks but no one is as fun here like you are. Your brother had his nose all over his works as usual and by the looks of it, He'll end up like your father, being a workaholic. I'm looking forward to see you again.

,Lucius

Milly smiled and tucked the letter in her pocket. At least someone back home was waiting for her. Not to order her around but to meet her again.

"Who send you the letter?" Remus asked. He rarely see Milly smiled when she receive letters. He remembered in their first year that Milly's mother had sent her a howler.

"It's from Lucius." Milly smiled at Remus. It made Remus wonder if Milly ever smile like that when he receive a letter from him.

"Why do you keep in touch with Malfoy, Fluffer? He was not good news was he, Prongs?"Sirius turned to James when he didn't answer. Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes when he saw James drooling over Lily. He should have known that he can't have a proper conversation with James whenever Lily's around.

"He's like an older brother to me. Actually he is more of a brother than Merrick."Milly said playing with her food.

*Flashback *

"_Mortox, __Millicent__" __Professor Minerva McGonagall__ yelled as her eyes scanned the group of first years. Millicent was hesitant to be sorted. She thought that the sorting hat would sort her in slytherin like the rest of the Mortox family but how come Sirius got sorted in gryffindor when all the Blacks where sorted in slytherin? Here goes nothing, Milly thought. Milly sat on the chair and professor McGonagall put the sorting hat. Looking around from table to table, Milly spotted her brother and Lucius. They smiled and waved at her. Milly smiled back at them. There was an empty seat between them and from the looks of it, Milly would be the one to sit there after she got sorted in slytherin. From that moment, Milly knew that she needed to be in slytherin like the rest of her family._

"_Confuse? Your mind and heart doesn't agree in the same house, eh?" The sorting hat asked Milly._

"_You can put me in slytherin" Milly replied._

"_Yes, you are cunning and you can't keep any secret from me while I'm in your head. You better be in…Gryffindor!"The hat yelled and professor McGonagall removed the hat. Milly winced when she heard the decision of the hat while the gryffindors cheered for her. She took the seat beside Sirius._

"_We made history, Milly! Were the first one in our families who didn't get sorted in slytherin" Sirius grinned at her. It was Sirius' plan from the start. Milly wanted to be in gryffindor because that is where her friends belong. She knew that she wouldn't be happy in slytherin. Milly looked on the slytherin table, seeing her brother with disappointed look. She knew that her relationship with her brother would change._

*End of flash back*

"Malfoy's an obnoxious git and you wouldn't want to hang out with that kind of person." Sirius scolded Milly. Sirius knew about the purebloods supporting a dark wizard known as lord Voldemort. He also heard that the Malfoys were a big supporter of Voldemort. Knowing Milly, he shouldn't let her get close to Lucius. Who knows? Something might happen to her.

"Obnoxious git or not, remember that the Malfoys are friends with our families." Milly said in a matter-of-fact tone. It's true. Most purebloods were friends with one another. Because most of them think that muggle borns were a flaw in the whole wizarding race.

"Stop doing what Mildred says. You're 15 years old for Merlin's sake."Sirius sighed. Unlike Milly, Sirius was a complete rebel. He talk back to his parents, doesn't attend the balls when he doesn't feel like it. Milly on the other hand, kept on doing what her parents say but there were times that she raises her voice when she's talking to them and don't do what they say.

"She's my mother. What can I do? You know that she'll send me to beauxton or durmstrang if I ever do something stupid." She said glaring at Sirius. She doesn't much decision to make in life. Her parents already planned it for her. But she plans on leaving them after her seventh year. She doesn't need them anymore, once she got a decent job. She's tired of being told of what she needs to do or not. Her parents were forcing her to believe that they were powerful compare to muggles. They call the muggles "mudblood" because they believe that they have no place in the wizarding society.

"Milly's right, Black. She's not troublesome like you and Potter" Lily said looking at her watch.

"Oh you know you love me Evans, my darling. How about we go in hogsmeade after Christmas?" James smirked at Lily.

"Milly, Let's go in our next class or were going to be late." Lily whispered to Milly, ignoring what James said.

"Bye Remus, Peter."both Milly and Lily smiled. The boys smiled back at them. After saying goodbye, they both head to their next class.


	8. Christmas shopping with Lucius

**Here is another chapter! Hope you guys like it and thanks to all the reviews! Don't hate me for this chapter contains Oc/ Lucius.**

It was the 23rd of December, and Milly was left with their house elf inside the prestigious manor of the Mortox family. Her father and brother were both in the ministry and her mother went to the Malfoys. The Mortox manor was located near knockturn alley. It looks stupendously inside and outside of it. It wasn't a surprise that the Mortox's could afford that manor because all of them were rich. The Mortox's was first known when one of its members became the minister of magic, which was a very long time ago. Like the Blacks and Malfoys, they encourage other purebloods to maintain the purity of their bloodline. But Milly and Sirius were absolutely different from their families. They do not care if a witch or wizard is a muggle born or not. Inside the manor, Milly was properly dressed and anxiously waiting for his brother to come. Whether Milly like it or not, she have no other option but to wear a dress. It was like a tradition to the siblings to visit diagon alley every 23rd of December to buy gifts for their friends. This time, Milly have no idea that their tradition won't followed this year.

"Turdy, do you think my brother will ever come?" Milly asked as she sat on their couch.

"Yes misstress. He was only 10 minutes late. I'm sure master Merrick have a good reason why he's late" Turdy smiled to Milly. Turdy has been in the Mortox family before Millicent was born. Milly was about to say something when she heard a knock on the door. A grin spread on her face. _That must be him!_

"I'll get it."Milly whispered at Turdy. Milly excitedly run towards the door. As she opened it, she was surprise that it wasn't her brother. It was no other than Lucius.

"Are you not happy to see me?" He asked Milly. He was wearing an expensive looking robe like he usually does or any rich pureblood does. The tie between the pureblood families who wanted their bloodline to remain pure was unbreakable.

"Of course, I'm happy to see you. I'm just expecting your best friend to come." Milly sighed. She was disappointed that her brother didn't come on time. Merrick was known for being fashionable late. But he was only minutes late whenever he and Milly would go buy some gifts for Christmas. Milly smiled at Lucius and gestured for him to come in.

"Looks like your brother can't come with you." He said as he walked inside the manor.

"Why? Did something bad happen to him?" Milly and Merrick wasn't the perfect siblings. They have some differences but they still love each other.

"Nothing bad happened to him. He was simply stuck with all the paper works he need to finish until tonight. He asked me if I could accompany you in Diagon alley instead of him."

"Thanks but no thanks. It was Merrick's obligation to come with me to Diagon alley, not yours. Besides I do not want to bother you. You sure have a lot of things to take care of than taking me Christmas shopping."

"Millicent, helping you buy presents is not a waste of time. I'm finish with all my work in the ministry, earlier than I expected. So you won't bother me at all." Lucius assured her. Milly can't think of any occasions where Lucius had failed her. Even her friends told bad things about him, she still considered Lucius like an older brother.

"That's great!" Milly clapped her hand and slid her hand on Lucius'. She took him near to the fireplace. Lucius chuckled to see how enthusiastic Milly was.

"Tell mum I'll be going to Diagon alley with Lucius."She told Turdy.

The two came to Diagon alley without breaking any sweat. They had travelled using the floo powder. It's very convenient for witches and wizards who do not know how to apparate. The Mortox manor was connected to the floo network. They had spent four hours by buying gifts to Milly's friends. Milly wanted to give her friend the thing that they have passion with. Like Remus who love books. She's excited to come back at Hogwarts. She can't bear being locked inside the manor with nothing to do. Hogwarts was much better than home even she got into several detentions. At least she's spending detentions with her friends. Milly could only leave the house if they were going to attend gatherings and balls, which Milly doesn't like one bit. She was only allowed to go whenever she got someone older to accompany her. She isn't a kid anymore but her parents were treating her like one. Milly was sick of it. After an exhausting afternoon, Milly and Lucius ate. The place was crowded but maybe it was only because it's two days and it's Christmas.

"Lucius you've got dirt on your cheeks." Milly smiled at him. Milly pointed the spot where the dirt was located. Lucius quickly took a napkin and wiped the spot that Milly before. Milly bit giggled when Lucius wasn't successful to remove the dirt.

"Here."Milly took the napkin and wiped the spot gently. She threw the napkin and continued to eat. While she's eating her food, Milly can feel Lucius' gaze on her. She thought that she might also have dirt on her face. Milly find it awkward whenever someone was looking at her for a long time.

"Is there any dirt on my face?" Milly asked grabbing a napkin. 

"There is no dirt on your face Milly. I was simply dazzled by your beauty." He smiled. Milly was used at getting compliments but it's the first time Lucius had said something like that to her. Maybe he's just fooling around? Milly focused her gaze on her food. She knew that Lucius was a good flatterer. No wonder why many pureblood women liked him. Many boys on Milly's age had tried to ask her out but she refused all of them. 

"Don't be foolish. I know that you are such a charmer, Lucius. No wonder many ladies liked you." Milly chuckled. If Millicent wasn't close to Lucius, she could have blushed when Lucius said that she was beautiful. 

"Is it already a crime to tell the truth?" Lucius asked acting to be hurt. Lucius liked Milly. She was independent, fierce, and stubborn and was not afraid to show herself. That's what Lucius was looking for a girl. 

"For you it is." Milly laughed, so did Lucius. 

We better get going. I have to tell Turdy to wrap all the gifts, so that I'll be able to send them tomorrow night." Millicent said getting up from the chair. She took all the paper bags that contained the gifts she'll be giving her friends. 

"Let me take those." He said getting the bags from Milly. 

"You know that I can carry those. It is not that heavy." Milly smiled getting the bags that Lucius took. 

"Nope and that's final." Lucius smirked raising the bags that he was holding. Millicent can't reach the bags because she was shorter than Lucius. 

"Fine but don't go complaining later, alright?" She crossed her arms, glaring playfully at Lucius. 

"Sure" Lucius smirked and let Milly led the way to the nearest Floo network. It didn't take them long before they reached the Mortox manor. Millicent wasn't thrilled to be home. She needed to endure a few more days and she'll be back at Hogwarts. Millicent went first, followed by Lucius. Unknown to them, Mildred was eagerly waiting for them. She was conversing with her husband, Marcus when the two appeared in the fireplace. 

"The two would make a wonderful couple. Do they?" Mildred whispered to her husband then left him to greet the two. 

"How was your day, darling?" Mildred pecked her daughter's cheeks. 

"Fine, mum." Milly smiled. 

" I hope you didn't bother Lucius here. Did Millicent behave well, Lucius?" Mildred asked with a grin on her face.  
"Milly would never be a bother to me. It is my pleasure to help your daughter." Lucius smiled looking at Milly. 

"Splendid. Do you want to have dinner with us?" Mildred asked Lucius. 

"I'm afraid I have to go. My parents and I have… business to attend to but thanks for the offer though. Goodbye Mrs. and Mr. Mortox. Millicent." He waved goodbye at them and used the floo network on the fireplace to go home.

**Tell me what you think about this chapter** **and Thanks!**


	9. Walburga and Mildred

**First of all I would like to thank all my readers! You guys are the reason why I keep updating my story. Moonlight calls, Sango LupinWolf, ****soursugarquills32 and quillgal for the reviews! Oh btw quillgal thank you very very very much and sorry for the grammatical errors. I know my English isn't perfect so let me know if my grammar is wrong. I really appreciate all the reviews so why don't you give me one? **

**Prongs and wormtail isn't in this chapter. Have fun reading!**

Milly's long wait was over. Christmas vacation has finally ended. It was time for students to return at Hogwarts. Her Christmas vacation was just like the one that she had last year. The only difference was that her brother wasn't able to accompany her to diagon alley. She was happy that she'll be another ordinary student at Hogwarts who doesn't need to attend balls, to look gorgeous and do whatever her mother wish her to do. At Hogwarts, Milly was simply a fifth year who had a bit of a liking with detention. Milly had already planned to leave their manor after she finished her studies at Hogwarts. There is nothing worth staying in that manor for her. If she did, she'll be forced to do what her parents say. She'll be like a puppet with her strings attached to the fingers of her parents. Milly doesn't want that to happen. Sirius and she had planned to leave their family and lived freely. No one would tell them what or when to do things. Her mother decided to go to the Blacks so Mily, Sirius and Regulus could go together to the platform.

"Walburga" Mildred Mortox smiled and pecked Walburga's cheeks.

"Oh Mildred, your daughter was looking lovelier. I wouldn't be surprised if many boys would ask for her hand." Walburga grinned to Mildred.

"What can I say? My daughter inherited my beauty."Mildred covered her mouth and giggled. Milly just rolled her eyes. She was tired of hearing that from her mother whenever Milly received compliments. "Your sons look dashing. They inherited the Black's debonair look." It was now Walburga's turn to giggle. Milly tried her best not to roll her eyes. Despite that she hates her mother, she still respects her. Sirius didn't bother to smile. It was rare to see him smiling whenever he was with his family. In fact, he calls 12 Grimauld place his home as hell to his friends.

"When would they stop that?" Sirius whispered to Millicent, annoyed to his mother.

"Seriously Sirius, I have no idea."Milly held herself from laughing.

"Shouldn't we go now" Sirius sighed. The two mothers looked at him.

"Sirius. It's still early; we'll make it in time." Walburga forced a smile to her son. Sirius wasn't her favorite, it was Regulus. Regulus was the one who behaves like a pureblood and acts like a pure blood. Sirius on the other hand, was the opposite of his younger brother. It was clear for Sirius that he wasn't the ideal son or brother in his family. Only at Hogwarts he felt important. He got fan girls and a circle of friends who were always there for him. That's why he prefers to be at school rather than home.

"Mrs. Black. We wouldn't be late but can you imagine us sharing a compartment with a muggle born? If we don't leave any sooner Regulus, Sirius and I might end up sharing compartments with muggle borns, Right?" Milly reasoned. When Sirius hadn't responded after that, she elbowed him.

"Oh yes. Plenty of them had been studying at Hogwarts. More and more of them are coming every year." Sirius nodded intently.

"Erg. Mudbloods. You are right, Milly. You kids shouldn't interact with them. Such a shame, Hogwarts doesn't have a strict blood rule like the one at durmstrang. They should only let purebloods or at least a half blood study there." Walburga sighed. Regulus rolled his eyes and followed his mother as they went to the platform.

"You should at least talk like them, so they would listen to you." Milly whispered to Sirius.

"Millicent, behave well. Remember what Brutus Malfoy wrote. Any wizard who shows fondness for the society of Muggles is of low intelligence." She lectured her daughter waving a finger at her.

"How can I not remember? You had mentioned that to me for the hundredth time." Milly shrugged. She doesn't believe what Brutus wrote. _Why do they have to discriminate muggles all the time? It's very vexing. _Mildred kissed her daughter's cheek and _s_aid goodbye. Milly said goodbye to her mother happily. She's glad that her two week nightmare was over. It was now time for her to return to her friends whom she considered more of a family than her real one.

"Regulus, I know that you'll be a good boy not unlike your brother. Take good care of yourself." Walburga hugged her son. Regulus finds it awkward. He was already 15 and hugging his mother in public was just awkward for a teenager like him. But he managed to pat her mother's back. Her mother stepped back, it was time to say goodbye to her eldest son.

"Sirius, you do not I repeat do not start any trouble with your cousins again. They are your family for goodness sakes. I know you're jealous because they are sorted in slytherin and unfortunately, you aren't. Dear, you should know that being a pureblood is of great responsibility. The blood purity was slowly dying because of those, mudbloods; I do not want you to ruin the purity of our line. I heard that you dated a mudblood last month and a week before that. Please have shame to yourself." She forced a smile to Sirius.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I did not ever plan to be in slytherin since from the beginning? I would rather not study at all than to be in that bloody house. And for the last time, I do not care about the purity of our blood. You didn't know anything than keeping our blood pure you hag" Sirius didn't raise his voice but still there was venom in every word, he said to his mother. Walburga's cheek reddened from anger. She wanted to slap his son so badly, but it won't do her good. If they were in their house, she would have taught Sirius a lesson, but they were on the already in the king cross station. Many witches and wizard would see her do that. Milly noticed that Sirius took long before he joined her to a compartment, so she went out to the train and saw Sirius and Walburga. She deeply sighed, knowing that the two are fighting again. Walburga couldn't make any scene but Sirius could. _I should interrupt Sirius before they attract attention_. It always happens whenever Sirius talks with her mother. Milly could compare them to water and oil. Sirius couldn't last a day at home without arguing with his family.

"You ungrateful little rascal." Walburga forced a big smile to Sirius but the trace of anger on her eyes was still there.

"You do not have any idea how – "Sirius wasn't able to finish his because an eagle flew towards their direction. It screeched so loud and was fluffing its huge wing to Sirius. Sirius grabbed the eagle and went inside the train, leaving his mother with Mildred.

"You shouldn't have done that! The hag should know- Ah!"Sirius whispered to the eagle, but it pecked his hand with its pointy beak. It made Sirius loosen his grip to it. The eagle flew and pointed a compartment using its wing. Many students had noticed the weird bird, but they were busy talking with their friends and finding their own compartment. The eagle entered the compartment. The compartment wasn't empty. There was already a boy wearing shabby robes. The boy closed the compartment once the eagle entered. Sirius went to the compartment where the eagle went, and he found Milly hugging Remus.

"Loony, Padfoot nearly choked me!" Milly told Remus like a five year old who wanted his brother to be scolded by her father.

"And what Moony could possibly do?" Sirius raised an eyebrow to Milly.

"He's a prefect! He can give you detention." Milly said in a matter of fact tone. Remus laughed to the silliness of the two. His friends might act childish sometime, but they were the friends whom Remus can rely on. He hadn't told Milly about his fury little problem. Sirius assured him that Milly wouldn't mind if he's a werewolf. But what would he do if he loses her? She was very special for him. She didn't need to say any words, whenever he felt alone. She would just smile to him and put her head down to his shoulder. He knew that it was Milly's way of telling that she's always there for him. Remus didn't know what was with Milly's smile or laugh that makes him happy. He doesn't know how he felt different when Milly's around.

"And you think detention scares me, Fluffer?" Sirius smirked. _That went well, _Milly thought. Sirius started to crack his knuckles and smirked to Milly.

"Loony, protect me from the evil dog!" Millicent roared with laughter.


	10. The secret is out

**Thanks ****Blitz-gurl-42**** for the review and to all my readers! **

Millicent was the only girl awake inside the girl's dorm. It has been a week, since they return from vacation. She heard how her friends spend their vacation. James was busy sending love notes to Lily. Lily was busy burning the letters she received from James during the holiday. Peter only spent his time with his parents, and Remus read books as usual. Millicent can't sleep that night because she was bothered with Remus' family. _Why is his family always getting sick? I wonder if Remus would get sick too because he always visits them. If they weren't sick, they are throwing a party of some sort. The weirdest thing about it is that he got scars and pale every time he got back._ Millicent decided to visit the boy's dorm and see if her friends were still awake like her. As she opened the door to the boy's dorm, she found three empty beds. _Remus was gone because her mother was ill again. What could the three possibly do, in mid morning?_ Millicent opened the door to the gryffindor dorm and turn into an eagle. If Finch ever caught her, he'll only catch an eagle, and their house points wouldn't be deducted. Millicent went first to the room of requirements. No one was there. Next, she went to the kitchen which is found in the dungeons. She just flew on her way down. No one was there too except from the house elves. _Where could they possibly be?_ Milly can't think of any place where her friends could be. It's very late to have a stroll in hogsmeade. After searching for possible places that her friends might be, she failed to find them. So she just returned to the common room. Everyone seems to be asleep so no one could have notice her gone.

Milly looked at the forbidden forest. It seems so peaceful out there but there are creatures out there lurking in there. Just then, she heard a long howl. _A werewolf? _She drummed on the window-pane with her fingers, gently. _Where the bloody hell are they?_

"Wait up" Milly yelled to James, Sirius and Peter. She ran towards the three.

"How's care of magical creature, class?" she asked the three.

"Kettleburn had a boring discussion." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Padfoot and I got caught passing notes. He took points from gyrffindor. Then did you know what happened?" James asked Milly with enthusiasm in his eyes.

"You got detention?" Milly replied in an unsure tone.

"Not even close. Evans looked at me with her lovely green eyes that make my heart melt." James said in his hopeless romantic voice.

"Prongs, Evans was glaring daggers at you. If looks could kill, you could have died!" Sirius laughed. He nudged Peter so that he'll join him to laugh. Peter laughed nervously; he was usually torn between James and Sirius. He doesn't know sometimes whom he would follow.

"It doesn't matter. Evans looked at me. I think she's starting to realize how handsome I am. Right, Wormtail?"

"Ye-Yes."Peter nodded. It's not like he have much of a choice. He had never disagreed to what Sirius and James said. Milly sometimes wonders if he has statues of James and Sirius back home. He seems to be worship the two.

"Anyway, I have to borrow wormtail." She smiled at them, wrapping her arm around Peter. Sirius and James exchange glances then they started to laugh like there is no tomorrow.

"You should have told us you like Wormtail, Fluffer." James laughed harder and Sirius got a teary eye.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm about to confess to wormtail my deepest desire that I had, since I first met him." Millicent said, sarcastically.

"Now If you two dungbrains excuse us" Millicent lead Peter to an empty classroom.

"Er.. Fluffer, what is it that you want to talk about?" Peter asked. Milly made sure that they were far from the two. Milly gestured to Peter to enter then she followed him.

"You see I went in your dorm last night, and I saw that your beds were empty. I bet the three of you were in the kitchen, aren't you? Getting some midnight snacks"

"Yes we were. Prongs got hungry and so does Padfoot. That's… why we came down there." Peter lied. It was blatant that he was lying. _I didn't think that it would be this easy_, Milly thought.

"Remember what happened to Dorcas on our fourth year?" Millicent asked Peter that was now sweating like a pig.

"Yes, I do remember him."Peter nodded.

FLASHBACK

"Look at the blood traitor. Thinking she was one of the best students because she got the spell correct in her first try? Pity she was a pureblood with no manners. Think about it, hanging out with Lily Evans? A good for nothing mud blood know it all." Dorcas laughed with his friends, leaning on the tree. Dorcas was one of the typical slytherin that dislike muggle borns. He also seems to dislike Milly's group, the marauders and Lily. Millicent could bear all the words that he said about her, but she wouldn't allow him to call her best friend, Lily to be called a mud blood. Milly glared at Dorcas and Dorcas just smirked at her.

"Don't mind him, Milly. He's just trouble." Lily sighed glaring at Dorcas, too. Without thinking twice, Milly approached Dorcas.

"So blood traitor what do you want? Maybe you wanted to leave your mudblood friend so you'll be friend with us." He smirked at her, which made Milly angrier.

"Take back what you said. Don't you ever dare tell Lily that she's a mudblood." Milly threathened Dorcas. He seems to have a pleasure with what he was doing.

"What can I say? She's a mudblood and nothing can change that." After saying that, Dorcas felt something hard slammed to his nose. It was Milly's fist.

"Petrifikus Totalus."Milly aimed her wand to Dorcas. Before Dorcas could react, the spell already hit him.

"Who wants to be next?" Milly bellowed and Dorcas' friend stepped back. A small crowd was forming to watch what was happening. Milly doesn't like being in the spot light. It was the least thing she wanted to do but she needed to teach Dorcas a lesson.

"Milly don't" Lily held Milly's arm. Lily was always the one tried to keep Milly out of trouble.

"He called you the M word. He deserves it." Milly shook her head and dragged Dorcas to the nearest tree.

"Accio rope" A rope quickly went to them. She stood Dorcas up and tied him on the rope.

"Milly, we'll be in trouble for this." Lily reminded Milly.

"This should teach those slytherin a lesson."Milly murmured then she removed Dorcas' clothing leaving him only in his underwear.

"Milly it's winter, he'll get cold!" Lily was very kind. Milly on the other hand wasn't in the mood to be nice. Lily had always ignored those slytherins that call her a mudblood and Milly think that it was about time to teach one of them a lesson.

"Nox." Milly smirked as she saw the embarrassment on Dorcas' face.

"Let me go! " Dorcas screamed. Lily slapped her forehead. She wasn't able to stop Milly again.

"Oh come on Dorky. Apologize to Lily then I'll let you go." Milly smiled cruelly.

"I-I'm sorry Evans." Dorcas looked on the ground.

"With feelings please."Milly giggled.

"Ahem."A voice behind them said.

"Oh Lily wait. He is already apologizing."The smile on Milly's face vanished when she saw professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Mortox. I hate to say this but I'm taking 10 points to gryffindor" The gryffindor head house sighed.

"But professor it was his fault! He called Lily the M word!"Milly protested.

"But you do know that your way of punishing is incorrect."McGonagall swished her wand to the ropes that set Dorcas free.

"Mr. Faust, I won't take any points from slytherin but you will be given detention." McGonagall said. Milly stucked her tongue out to Dorcas.

"Ms Mortox you will also have detention for a month." McGonagall sighed

END OF FLASHBACK

"Peter If I were you, I would stop lying. I went to the kitchen last night but the three of you weren't there!" Milly roared. She knew that Peter can be easily scared especially when James and Sirius weren't with him.

"Bu-but Ja-James and S-Si-Sirius!" He cried. Sirius and James were the one who protected him. She didn't know why he always praised James and Sirius like they were Gods. Milly glared to him.

"W-were at the Shrieking Shack!"He squealed.

"What are the three of you doing there?"

"We he-helped Moony."

"Remus? I don't want any lies. Remus was with her sick aunt. Tell me what were the three of you are up to." Milly demanded.

"The three of us wanted to be animagi be-because we wa-wa-wanted to help R-Remus with his tr-transformation every full moon."Peter blurted out.

"T-that can't be."Milly whispered putting her wand down. She hurriedly left Peter in the empty classroom. She didn't want to believe Peter. Remus, her best friend a werewolf? It's not that impossible but how can such a nice guy turns into a monster every full moon? Milly didn't want to believe Peter but it started to make sense. She felt that Remus was hiding something, and she's right. Her question about Remus' nickname was finally answered. She trusted him but what did he do? He lied to her. Milly doesn't like liars.

A few days has passed and Milly avoided the rest of the marauders. Lily knew something was wrong. Milly wasn't her usual self. She doesn't seem like Milly at all. She rarely cracks a joke and seems to be lost in her own world, most of the time. Milly attended her last class with Peter, James, Lily, Severus, Sirius and Remus. It was her first time to see Remus, since she found out about his secret. Milly was the last one to arrive on the class. She saw that there is no vacant seat except the one besides Remus. She mentally slapped herself. She should have arrived early.

"How's your day?"Remus asked her. She pretended that she hadn't heard him. Their professor started their class after she sat down. She was thankful for the timing. Time passed by so slowly for Milly. Every second feels like a minute to her. When the class ended, she quickly gathered her things and left the room. Before she can even reach the end of the corridor, Remus grabbed Milly by her shoulder.

"Is there something wrong?"He asked.

"Nothing's wrong. It wasn't wrong to lie to your friend, MOONY?"She quoted the moony part. She didn't know if peter already told James and Sirius. She didn't care less.

"How did you know?" He gulped. This was the moment that Remus didn't want to happen. He was happy with Milly and things might change between them.

"It doesn't matter how I know that you're lying to me the whole time."Milly glared.

"I-I'm sorry Milly. I know I should have told you before." He apologetically said.

"But you did not. I can't believe I considered you as my best friend but it turns out that I wasn't yours." Milly said. No one dared to make a sound. Milly grabbed Lily's arm and went to the girl's dorm. Sirius patted Remus' back.

"That…didn't go well moony. She'll forgive you. I know Millicent. She can't ignore us. She can't stand not talking to any of us for a week."Sirius tried to cheer Remus up. What Sirius said was true. Milly can't ignore them. No matter how angry she was to them. She would forgive them.

"Have you noticed Lily? Blimey! She's getting lovelier every day, hasn't she?"James sighed. Peter nodded.

"Prongs? I think it's not the right time to talk about Evans."Sirius said looking at Remus.

"Oh. Sorry about that. It's just Lily and my undying love for her. Don't worry about Fluffer. Everything will be alright." James shrugged.

"I hope it does." Lupin muttered.

**Did you like it? If you do, post a review. A review helps me to write faster**


	11. Everything is alright

**Thanks for all the wonderful review from ****ElizabethAnneSoph****, ****katieepotter**** and ****padfootlover109**** and also to my readers! I love you all guys! **

**ElizabethAnneSoph**** – First of all thank you. There will be more James And Lily on some chapters which I hope you'll like.**

**padfootlover109****- Thanks again for telling me it rocked!**

** Katieepotter- thank you for posting a review!**

A week had passed since Milly knew the secret of her friend, Remus. She tried to her best to avoid Remus and her other friends. Whenever they asked for an apology, Milly would just passed by them. It was hard for Milly to ignore her old friends. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter weren't just her best friends, but she treats them like brothers. They were there to cheer her up with their crazy pranks and jokes when she's sad. They share detentions together. Having detentions with them had never been dull. Sure the task that had been assigned to them was exhausting, but they manage to make a boring and tiring detention into an entertaining one. Others may see their clique just as troublesome, but they are willing to do anything for each other (Except from Peter the traitor). They are willing to do crazy things in order to help one another. (Except from wormtail again) Just like with Remus's condition. They knew that being an animagus was no joke but they did that for their friend.

"I see you finally end your friendship with the jerks." Snape said.

"Sev!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's alright Lils." Milly forced a smile. Milly let Severus call James and Sirius a jerk. She agreed to him. James and Sirius hexed Severus just for fun. No matter how hard Milly tried to lecture the two they kept doing that. She admits that the jerks were fun to hang out with.

"Moony, how many Ravenclaws does it take to screw in a lightbulb? Guess what. They all starve to death in the dark with books in their hands. " James joked. Peter laughed and clapped his hands. Sirius chuckled but Remus seems to be trap in his own world. They hadn't seen Remus's smile since Milly found out about his secret. It's like the world was about to end for Remus. No matter what his friends say to him in order to feel better, he would still sulk. Milly was different from other girls for him. She was kind, bold, funny, and adventurous. She ate too much but she wouldn't care about gaining weight which most of the girls do. For him Milly is one of a kind. He was happy to be her friend. Now that she knew his secret. She'll probably hate him. He knew that because since he was a kid, all his friends would leave him once they knew that Remus was a werewolf. _She'll hate me because I'm a monster. I can understand that a girl like her doesn't deserve to have a friend like me._

It was already mid-morning and Milly can't sleep. She knew she was being stubborn, but she can't think why Remus didn't tell her. _Doesn't Remus trust me? _Knowing that she won't fall asleep anytime soon, she decided to walk over on the gryffindor common room. There was no student around like she expected. _They must be exhausted from all the classes._ She sat on the velvet red couch facing the fireplace in the common room. It was her favorite place to hang out other than the birch tree beside the black lake. A moment later, Milly heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see who it was, and it was Remus. Remus smiled as his eyes met Milly's. Milly was about to head back to the girl's dorm when Remus stopped her.

"MIlly can you please give me a minute. Just a minute to hear me out please."

"Fine" Milly sighed. She wasn't in the mood to yell. Yelling would just make things worst besides students were already asleep.

"I know that you don't want to be around me now that you know what I really am and –"

"What? That's ridiculous. Even if you are a five foot gnome in disguise it won't change anything. For me, you're still Remus Lupin, the guy, who doesn't trust me." Milly hissed.

"You d-don't mind if I'm a werewolf? You're angry at me because I didn't tell you about my condition?" He chuckled. At this point, Millly thought that Remus has gone nuts. He was happy even Milly's still angry at him. _He does deserve to be called loony._ Milly nodded in reply to his questions.

"Why would you think I'll hate you if you're a werewolf? Did you expect me to yell around the great hall that you're a werewolf because that's absurd, you lunatic. I may blab all my secrets to my best friends, but I would never tell secrets that aren't mine" Milly rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Milly. When I was a kid, my friends left me once they knew that I'm a werewolf. I thought that you'd leave me if I told you about my…condition. Not everyone has understood about my condition. I'm sorry that I thought you'd end our friendship once you knew that I have lycanthropy. I trust you Milly." Remus smiled. He remembered how his old friends reacted when they knew that he was a werewolf. They left him and pretended that he never existed in their life. He was very happy when James, Sirius and Peter knew his secret, and yet they still chose to be his friend. Milly was there for him. He should have told her from the start if he knew that Milly would still accept him.

"So you trust me?" Milly grinned.

"I trust you, one hundred percent, Millicent." Remus assured her.

"You're not yet forgiven, moony. It isn't necessary to tell me all your secrets. The thing is, whatever you share must be true." Milly said playfully. Remus responded with a nod.

"I'll forgive you in one condition." Milly smiled.

"Anything" Remus chuckled. He never expected that Milly would just forgive him like that. _James was right. Everything would be alright._

"No more lies?" Milly held out her pinky.

"No more lies" Remus shook Milly's pinky with his.

**Sorry if the chapter is short. Hope you like it and thanks for reading! A review makes me know that people are still reading my story. **


	12. James the hero!

**Sorry if it took a while. Thanks for the reviews and alert guys! Here is another chapter of AIEW. Hope you like it**

Milly jumped to her bed. She just finished all her classes, and Merlin knows how sleepy she was. She was up until three in the morning talking to Remus. They were talking about random things that night. All Milly needed right now is to sleep. Even before Milly can close her eyes, she heard someone yelling her name.

"Milly!" A gryffindor rushed towards her.

"Alice? There's no need to yell. My ears can hear you perfectly." Milly yawned.

" Potter and Black hexed Snape."Alice reported.

"And?" Milly was used to that, but she wished that the two would stop doing that to Severus.

"Snape, he called Lily a mud blood!" She shouted. Milly didn't feel sleepy anymore. The news shocked her. She knew Snape call muggle borns, mud bloods but she can't believe Snape called Lily a mud blood. They were the best of friends, even before they arrive at Hogwarts. Snape was kind of a loner, and Lily was the only gryffindor except Milly, who talks to Snape.

"Why would Sev call Lily a mud blood?" Milly asked standing up.

"Your two guy best friends hexed Snape. Lily helped Snape but instead of being grateful, he called Milly a mud blood!" Alice told Milly. Milly shook her head. Snape had always been strange. Milly hadn't got any problems with him.

"Where's Lily?" Milly asked. She would comfort Lily first, and then she'll hex Severus later.

"I saw her heading to the towers." Alice pointed the way up to the towers.

"Thanks Alice." Milly ran to the towers.

The gryffindor dorm was located on the seventh floor. It was a good thing that it wasn't far from the towers because Mily needed to see Lily. Lily was there for her when she needed her. It was now her time to be there for Lily. When she reached the towers, she saw Lily sitting on the corner, crying.

"Lils!" Milly walked towards Lily and hugged her.

"Mills!" Lily hugged her back. "Sev, h-he called me mu-mud blood. I-I just he-helped him b-but he got a-angry at me instead." Lily sobbed.

"Shh. I know, Alice told me."Milly patted Lily's back.

"I-I just tried to help him, Mills"

"I'll talk to him."

"Milly, are you sure that you're just going to talk to Sev?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Talk to him then I'll hex him." Milly admitted.

"Mills! Even he called me a mud blood you shouldn't hurt him."

"Lils, no one have the right to call you or any muggle borns a mud blood. It is not fair."

"I know but don't hex him like you did to Dorcas."Lily ordered.

"Fine."Milly nodded.

Milly looked for Severus. He wasn't in the grounds or library so Milly thought that he must be in the dungeons. Milly knew she can't go inside the slytherin dorm because she doesn't know the password. So she just decided to talk to Snape tomorrow. Lily stopped crying and read a book to the girl's dorm to keep herself busy.

Lily decided not to leave the dorm. Milly forced her to eat dinner but Lily said that she'll pass. Millicent ate with the rest of the marauders. They went to the kitchens and ate there. They have to eat early in order to be in the shack before the full moon rose. Remus was already in the shrieking shack. The After leaving the castle, the four turned into their animal forms. Peter touched the tip of the whomping willow and entered, followed by a stag, dog and eagle. They saw Remus sitting on a chair. They transformed back into their human form and approached Remus.

"Milly, what are you doing here?" Remus yelled.

"I'm here to help." Milly said in a matter of fact tone.

"No you can't."

"Sorry, moony. I'm already here and you can't do anything now." Milly raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"Milly. You know that when I transform, I forgot who my best friends are. I might accidentally hurt you. I do not want that to happen." Remus scolded Milly.

"Only Peter, Sirius and James can come with you? Come on, moony. I can take care of myself James, Peter and Sirius is also here! They wouldn't let anything happen to me." Milly sighed.

"Milly it is too dangerous. I wouldn't take a risk." Remus shook his head.

"Please?" Milly gave Remus her puppy face. Remus finds it cute and Milly knew that her friends can't resist that look.

"Could you please watch over her padfoot, prongs, wormtail?" Remus sighed looking at his other three best friends.

"Absolutely" Sirius and James said in unison. Peter nodded. Peter can't really protect Milly. He's animagus form was small enough to protect Milly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Milly clapped her hands.

"Now we wait."Remus frowned.

"I forgot something back at the castle." Sirius said and ran back to the castle. It was awkward waiting for Remus to transform. Milly does not want to watch Remus transformed. She can't imagine that he's been like that, since he got bit by Greyback. A minute later, Remus started to transform. His robes are torn as his appearance changed. Remus's teeth were getting sharper and his chocolate brown eyes were changing. James told them to transform into animals. They did what James said. They had transformed first, before Remus completed his transformation. Sirius hadn't arrived yet. The three wondered what Sirius could possibly forget. The werewolf circled the eagle. _It's alright, fluffer. Stay still,_ James telepathically said. The werewolf sniffled the eagle and the eagle move any movements. To their surprise, they saw Severus stunned as he looked at the werewolf. The werewolf growled and chased Severus. James immediately changed into his human form. He won't let Severus get eaten by a werewolf. No matter how James disliked Snape, especially when he called Lily a mud blood. He doesn't want him to be killed by Remus. James threw himself when the werewolf was about to scratch Snape. The sharp nails of the werewolf hit James's arm.

"Run!" James yelled to Severus. Milly flew to the werewolf. She screeched and distracted the werewolf. Once they saw Snape was out of sight, James returned into his animal form. With all his strength, he used the horn on his head to knock Remus down. When James hit the werewolf, the werewolf immediately went asleep.

"Have you seen the look on Snivellus's face? It's bloody hilarious!" He laughed.

"Padfoot, that's not funny! He could have died. Remus could have killed him!" Milly yelled.

"It's funny. He should learn not to get into other's business."Sirius smirked.

"Prongs?" Sirius smirked turned into a frown. He saw that the stag got a bleeding scratch on the left arm.

"Padfoot, you shouldn't have done that." James said as he returned into his human form.

"It's just a joke, Prongs."Sirius sighed.  
"Not a funny one." James said.  
"Pr-prongs, I think we should visit the hospital wing." Peter said, returning into his human form.

That night, the four dropped James to the hospital wing. They told the healer that James was scratched by a cat. Then they headed to the professor Dumbledore's office. They asked professor McGonagall to help them get into the headmaster's office. They told professor McGonagall that they wanted to talk to the headmaster about Remus's condition. When they entered the office, they saw Snape talking with Dumbledore.

Last night was exhausting. They were glad that Dumbledore didn't find out about them being an illegal animagi. It would cost too much trouble. Milly went to the dungeons to talk with Snape. She hadn't got the chance to talk to him yesterday.

"Excuse me can I have a word with Severus?" Milly tried to be polite around Snape's other friend, Mulciber.

"Blood traitor" Mulciber muttered.

"Severus, I need to have a word."Milly demanded. When Snape didn't move, Milly pulled him away to Mulciber.

"I apologize for what happened yesterday." Milly said.

"I could have died because of that werewolf." Snape spat.

"It wasn't Remus's fault. If you weren't intrigued about Remus, you wouldn't be in the shrieking shack at the first place."

"Defending your friends as usual."

"No. I do not defend them when they are wrong. Sirius made a mistake yesterday. I won't defend him because I know he's just being a jerk to you. I know that hexing you wasn't right. That's why I argue with them about you. I also defend you."

"That worked well, talking Potter and Black to stop hexing me."He sneered and continued, "I wouldn't have called Lily a mud blood if it weren't for them."

"They hexed you Sev! They didn't force you to do anything. Do not use them as a bloody excuse why you called Lily a mud blood."

"I-I didn't intend to call Lily that."

"I know you like her. James fancies her. You're both my friends and I'm not taking any sides. "

"H-How did you know?" Snape's eyes widened. He was so shocked that Milly knew his secret.

"Sev, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I notice how you look at her, and you smile when she's with you. You two had been friends, even before you came here at Hogwarts. Apologize to her. Lily's very kind and you know that. She might forgive you after all." Milly said and left the dungeons.


	13. another secret is out

**I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry it took long. Thanks for all the reviews! I love it. I would also like to thank my readers too**!

"And then Lily thanked me."James smirked as he finished his story.

"That's wonderful James." Peter clapped his hands. Sirius was out serving detention from what he did. Dumbledore decided for Sirius to spend an hour a day helping Filch. That's why he didn't get the chance to visit Remus with the rest of his friends.

"Moony, would you like me to tell you how Lily thanked me on the great hall?" James offered.

"I could have killed you last night, Prongs. You should be mad at me." Remus muttered.

"Mad? Moony if that incident didn't happen, Lily wouldn't thank me. You weren't yourself mate, it was Padfoot's fault." James smiled and patted Remus's shoulder. Remus sighed in disbelief. _James has really gone mad because of Lily_, Remus thought.

"How about you, wormtail? Would you like to hear my story again?" James grinned. Peter nodded his head.

"Prongsie, stop telling that story. We've heard it thrice already." Milly rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Fluffer. How about the day when Lily looked at me or when Lily touched my hand during potions or-"

"Prongs, you've been talking about Lily for an hour straight. Lily is my best friend but aren't you tired of saying her name?"

"Never, Fluffer. She's my other half, my soul mate. Lily Evans is the love of my life."

"Moony needs to rest. We shouldn't do some noise." Milly sighed.

"Maybe Moony knows how I feel. Moony, have you ever felt like your heart is going to explode when you're with some girl?" James asked. Remus who was currently drinking water, choked.

"Prongs let him rest" Milly protested but when he saw Remus's cheeks turned red, she grinned.

"Moony you like someone! Why didn't you tell us? Is she also a fifth year?" Milly's asked avidly.

"S-stop that rubbish." Remus said. His cheeks turned redder which made his fiends grin even wider.

"Moony you should have told us! Do you feel like your hearts going to explode whenever she's near you or it seems like no one exists except you and her when you see her? I always feel like that when Lily's around." James smirked.

"You three again?" A familiar voice behind them asked. All of them looked to the source of the voice. It was none other than Madame Pompfrey. _Thank Merlin!_ Remus thought happily. If Madame Pompfrey didn't come, his friends would keep asking him about the girl he liked. He wasn't ready to tell Milly especially in front of everybody. He didn't know if the feeling he was mutual with Milly.

"Mr. Lupin shall not be disturbed. Leave!"The healer ordered.

"Madame Pompfrey, can we stay for another five minutes?" Milly pleaded.

"Please" James added.

"I'll release Mr. Lupin this afternoon. So leave" The healer crossed her arms. They let out a loud sighed in defeat. Milly patted Remus on the shoulder before she left the hospital wing.

Later that afternoon, Remus was released. He checked on the corridor first to see if any of his friends were waiting for him before coming out. He gladly came out when he saw no one. He heard a flapping noise behind which he expected to be a bird. He was right. It was a bird but it was no ordinary bird. Remus looked over his shoulder to see what it was. To his surprise, he saw no bird. Instead he saw Milly with a smirk on her face. _Uh oh._

"Millicent" He looked at her.

"Who'd you expect, Moony? The girl whom you like? " Milly giggled and took Remus's arm. _If you only knew you're her._ Remus chuckled. He knew that Milly or any of his friends would stop asking him who is the witch that he liked.

"You shouldn't turn into your animagus form. What if someone saw you? You're going to be in trouble." Remus sighed.

"Mr. Prefect, I'm positive that no one saw me plus if someone did, would they believe that a fifth year manage to turn into an animagus? They would find it ridiculous, my friend." She stated and nudge Remus lightly.

"Just be careful."

"Oh I will. So is she a fifth year too?" Milly asked coolly.

"She might be." Remus shrugged.

"What kind of answer is that? Come on Moony just tell me please." Milly pouted.

"Alright, she's a fifth year."

"Which house does she belong to?" _It's a ravenclaw_, Milly winced at the thought. _Hey! Wait a minute! Why am I sad thinking she's a ravenclaw?_ _Remus is only your friend. You should be happy for him! _Milly shook her head to erase the thoughts she was having.

"Milly are you alright?" Remus asked wondering why Milly was shaking her head.

"Eh it's nothing Moony. Anyway what house is she in?"

"It's for me to know and for you not to find out." Remus chuckled.

"You're not fair." Milly playfully punched him on the arm.

"You know, you should tell her your feelings." Milly mumbled. She's not sure if Remus can hear it.

"What?"  
"Tell her what you feel Moony." Milly smiled.

"Then I'll get rejected." Remus sighed. A werewolf like him would have a chance with someone? That's the question that bothers him. Milly might have accepted a werewolf as a friend but not as a lover.

"Remus that girl's a complete idiot if she didn't like you. You're very charming in your own way Remus. Remember that." Milly looked away. She can't tell that while looking at Remus. It felt kinda awkward for her.

Later that night, everyone was asleep in the gryffindor dorm except from the five marauders. All of them were sitting on the couch, talking about random things. The five of them never ran out of things to tell each other.

"I'm hungry. "Sirius sighed.

"Me too. Let's go to the kitchen." James stood up followed by Sirius then Peter.

"You too aren't coming?"James looked at Milly and Remus.

"I'm too lazy. Just bring some snacks back." Milly yawned then she put her head on Remus's shoulder.

"I'm a prefect. I shouldn't be allowing you to wander around during curfew." Remus sighed. It was true. The marauders had done a lot of things but they weren't usually punished for it. Why? Remus let them get away with it.

"Let's leave those two. My stomach's already grumbling!" Sirius chuckled as the three left the common room. Five minutes has passed. No one decided to break the silence. Remus's thoughts were filled to the things that Milly said. _Does she find me charming? She said I'm very charming in my own way_. Remus doesn't know whether he'll confess to Milly. They don't usually got a chance to be alone and for the other three to be away. _Tell her now Remus or suffer later. You're a gryffindor for goodness sakes!_

"Milly I have something important to tell you. Please don't let me finish first before you say anything."He started. He never felt that nervous before. When Milly didn't respond, Remus thought that he got Milly's full attention.

"What I'm about to tell you might change the thing about us. I… I start having this feelings since were in our fourth year. I thought it'll be gone if I just ignore it. I was wrong, the more I try to ignore it, the more it consumes me. Wha-what I'm trying to say is…I like you Milly. You are the girl I like. The one that I mentioned earlier." He paused and continued, "I felt horrible when you ignored me for a week. I don't ever want that to happen again. Would you…Would you go out with me this coming Saturday?" He asked blushing. He had never confessed before. Did he do it right? He wasn't sure. He didn't ask for any advice to Sirius because he was afraid that Sirius might get an idea that he liked someone. He knows how stubborn Sirius can get.

"I-I get it Milly. I shouldn't have asked you that. How can you like a werewolf like me. How silly I am."He laughed nervously but behind that laugh, he was wounded deeply. He thought that everything would go well.

"Moony you like Fluffer?"He heard voices behind him. It was Sirius, James and Peter. He wanted to slapped himself. Not only he got rejected, his friends also found out that he liked Milly.

"Mate Milly's not going to tell you anything." Sirius laughed.

"She's asleep mate! " James added, laughing. Remus quickly checked if what james said. It was true. Milly has been asleep. That's why she wasn't responding. Remus somehow felt relieve. _At least I'm not rejected but they already find out._

"How long are you here?" Remus asked them. He wished that they only heard the 'would you like to go out with me this Saturday' part.

"We arrived to the fourth year part, right padfoot?" He grinned, nudging Sirius.

"Right you are prongs." Sirius smirked.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you like it!**


	14. Just a kiss

**First of all I apologize if it took me long to update it. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Your reviews made me want to finish it and I will finish it though it may take a while. Again, I don't own Harry Potter or any characters except from Milly.**

It was a fine Friday afternoon and the marauders were in their favorite spot, the bench near the black lake. "You could have told us that it was Fluffer" James sighed. They were glad to know that it was Milly that Remus liked. Not some random girl who might not accept Remus because of his _condition_.

"Prongs is right, Moony."Peter agreed. They were the best of friends and these kinds of thing are important to one another. (Excluding Peter for betraying Lily and James)

"We could help you with Fluffer especially me, Moony. You know how good I am with girls." Sirius said proudly. He had dated plenty of girls at Hogwarts. He knew what to say and what to do in the right time.

"Shhh. She might hear you."Remus scolded his friends. Milly was leaning on the tree near the bench, apparently she was asleep again.

"Fluffer wouldn't hear us Moony. If we even blow something up, she'll remain asleep."James chuckled.

"She should know your feelings toward her, Moony. You have my consent."Sirius patted Remus's back.

"Your consent Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Milly and I are siblings not in blood but in bond. Just like the rest you are!"Sirius grinned as he nudged Remus.

"Then you have my consent too, Moony."James smirked knowing that Milly was in god hands with Remus.

"Mine too."Peter chimed. Remus brought his right hand on his forehead. _The very reason why I didn't told you mates_, he thought. He knew they won't stop until he confesses his feelings to Milly. They would make sure Milly wouldn't be asleep when Remus admit his feelings about her.

"Speaking of Milly, haven't you noticed that she's been sleepy lately?" Remus was concerned. She would just slept on classes that bores her but it was very unusual for Milly to sleep whenever the five of them were together. Remus wasn't just concerned about her but he was also trying to change the topic. A smile automatically spread when she saw her. _She still looks lovely when she's asleep._

After finishing all his prefect duties, Remus returned in the gryffindor common room finding Milly reading on the couch. Remus was surprised, he rarely saw Milly reading a book.

"Milly?" Remus asked as he joined Milly on the couch.

"Remus I didn't hear you come in."Milly smiled and closed the book that she's reading.

"Runic language?"Remus read the title of the book. Remus was quite positive that Milly's intereset doesn't include runes.

"Er…Yes. Is there something wrong?"Milly asked, confused.

"I just thought Runes doesn't interest you." Remus chuckled. He knew that the only classes that Milly was interested in were Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"It doesn't but…"Milly looked at the book as if the answer was there.

"But?" Remus asked looking at Milly.

"I have to be prepared for the OWLs." Milly reasoned. She needed to pass her OWLs not only for her parents sake but for her own future. Her parents wouldn't actually let Milly work, they wanted Milly to have a fine husband so that Milly wouldn't need to work and be a good housewife instead. Milly disagreed to her parents plan even if it was practiced in their family for quite a long time.

"Is that's what you've been up to this week?"Remus asked a smile forming his mouth. Milly nodded in response.

"Why can't you let Lily teach you? She's been always helping you with your classes"Remus was sure that Lily won't hesitate to help a friend especially Milly. No matter how troublesome Milly was, Lily would help her.

"James will be the one that Lily will teach. Not me. I decided to play matchmaker so Prongs will have to spend more time with Lily."Milly smirked at her plan. She knew how crazy Prongs was to Lily. She knew that Severus also liked Lily but after calling Lily a mudblood, Milly decided to help James.

"Did Lily agreed?"Remus was unsure of the plan. Lily seems to hate James with passion. He had already lost count how many times James asked Lily to go out but failed.

"Not yet but she will."Milly nodded, believing her plan would work.

"And how will that happen, Milly?" Remus was curious to Millicent's plan. She seemed confident about it.

"Well I've been wondering if you will be the one to teach me. If no one would teach Prongs then Lily might help him to pass the OWLs. Between the two of us, I think she likes Prongs but she just doesn't admit it." Milly lowered her voice not wanting to be heard by anyone except from Remus.

"I may not be of help Milly. I am not that good with academics."

"Not that good, Remus? How come you get good grades without paying off much effort like I do if you're not intelligent? Remus stop being humble." Milly nudged him. Being humble was one of the traits that made up Remus' charms. It was one of the traits that made him different in their clique.

"I guess I could help you with that." Remus sighed. He doesn't see himself as intelligent but only as an average student even if he's more.

Later that night, Milly was glad that Remus agreed to help her with the classes she's having difficulties with. They both started studying Astronomy then they went onto Herbology then to Runes. Remus gave an answer sheet to Millicent, asking her to translate some lines. It was Milly's least favorite subject. It doesn't interest her at all. Milly told Remus to take a nap since they were both studying for three straight hours. Remus nodded, agreeing to Milly. He put his arm on the table and put his head down. Minutes had already passed and Millicent had just answered half of the paper. He was looking on the paper then her gaze shifted to Remus who was peacefully asleep. Remus shifted his head a little, revealing his face. Milly looked at him, thinking how lucky she was to have a friend like him. Milly was feeling sleepy as well, she wasn't used studying for long hours. She could feel her eyes were getting heavier as seconds pass by then she felt her head dropped and her lips landed on Remus'. Milly's eyes widened as she felt an electric shock when her lips touched his making her straighten her sit. _Did that just happen? Had I kissed…him?_ Milly layed a finger between her lips, not believing what just happened. She was numb when she saw Remus moved and rubbed his eyes. Panic took over her. Did Remus felt it? "Oh Milly, have you finish answering the paper?"

"Er.. I was..Well..No." Milly looked at the ground feeling the heat coming from her cheeks. She was thankful that the room was dim enough for Remus not to see her blush. Remus grabbed the paper and saw that Milly didn't even manage to answer half of it then he looked at his watch to realize how late it was already.

"I think we had enough for tonight. I suppose we can continue tomorrow?" Remus looked at Milly.

"Yes. It would be better if we continue studying for tomorrow night, Remus."After saying that, Milly took her things quickly and headed up to the girl's dorm. Remus watched Millly took her things as if she was in a hurry. It was late in the evening but there are no classes tomorrow since it's a Saturday. She was on the bottom of the staircase when she forgot something so she turned to Remus.

"Thank you very much, Remus."With that, Milly ran to the staircase and entered the girl's dorm quickly. Remus was left alone in the common room, wandering what had just happened. _Did I do something wrong? And why was Milly in a rush? Did she know that I dreamt about kissing her?_ Remus remained sitting for a while with those thoughts running inside his head.

**Thanks for reading! I'm writing the next chapter for this one and a review will make me write faster**


	15. Milly's secret

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Sorry if it took me long but like I said, I'm going to finish this story. Merry Christmas everyone!**

"Lily, James here is wondering if you could help him with something."Milly wrapped her arm around James's shoulder.

"And what might that be, Potter?" Lily eyed James suspiciously.

"I'm wondering if you could tutor me for the coming OWLs?"James smiled to Liliy, hoping that Milly's plan would work. He was aching to have a alone time with her even if it's about studying.

"I'm sorry but I'm tutoring Milly besides why don't you ask Remus?"Lily smiled.

"I'm sorry Lils but I already asked Remus about it and we already started yesterday," Milly shrugged.

"Please? Please? Please? Pretty pretty please Evans?" James pleaded though Lily was unsure if she'll help James study. James had been annoying her for as long as she remembered.

"Come on Lils, James needed a tutor badly just like I am and I doubt Remus could teach the both of us. Not like James will bite you or anything. You're his only hope in passing those exams."Milly tried to put on her puppy face which she usually does if she had any favor to ask Lily.

"Alright but we're just going to study. Once you do anything, you'll be studying with yourself Potter."Lily warned James who was very happy at the moment.

"Of course, Evans. We're just going to study." James can't believe that his Lily will be the one to tutor him for OWLs.

"You're not going to regret it, Lils." Milly grinned. She was just as excited as James. She knew James well and he wouldn't do anything stupid to hurt Lily.

"I think I'm going to regret it" Lily muttered. She wasn't sure if James or Milly heard it. Tutoring James Potter for OWLs wasn't what Lily had planned.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

James told his friends in detailed that Lily will be tutoring him for OWLs.

"Congratulations, Prongs!" Peter shook James's hand. He knew how crazy James was to lily. He was listening attentively to every story about Lily that James shared with him.

"No way, Prongs." Sirius laughed, imagining Lily tutoring James.

"It's going to happen mate. My first time alone with my lovely Evans has finally come!"James yelled in excitement, getting attentions from a few students.

"Where's Fluffer?"Remus asked. He hadn't seen Milly since last night.

"She's with my sweetheart." James grinned.

"Why'd you ask Moony? Miss Fluffer already?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, looking directly at Remus. He finds Remus's feeling towards Milly amusing and teasing him about it was much more amusing.

"No Padfoot,I..was.."Remus was going to make up an excuse but failed. He's been good at making excuses but when it comes to Millicent, his mind just doesn't seem to be working well.

"You what Moony? You've been thinking about her every minute? You let the dog out of the bag, mate. There's no point in hiding your feelings toward her just like Prongs felt towards Evans. Just tell Fluffer you like her."

"I think it's cat Padfoot not dog," Peter interjected.

"It doesn't make any difference," Sirius shrugged.

"If Moony's thinking about Fluffer every minute it must be love, Padfoot! I do think of Evans every minute. Those green emerald eyes, her red hair and her voice, it's magical."James cooed.

"Moony we're going to help you with Fluffer . She'll be yours and you'll be hers before you know it."

"It's not that simple, Padfoot" Remus sighed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tomorrow morning, they had Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus wondered why Milly didn't tell him herself that she won't be attending their tutor session. Was Milly avoiding him? He wasn't sure about that. They weren't the first one inside the classroom, there were already a few students, chattering. He was looking for Lily, hoping that he'll see Milly along with her but failed. James, Sirius, Peter were talking about the coming quidditch match but Remus had no intention of listening to them or even bother to pretend he was. Remus kept glancing on his watch, it wouldn't be long before their professor walk into the class. Where are they?

Lily entered the classroom, her hand holding Milly's arm as if forcing her to go inside the classroom. Remus was stood up, ready to walk towards his friends until their professor entered the room which made him return to his seat. Lily and Milly both sat on the front row while they were on the very back. Remus tried to focus about their class even though he was having a hard time. The professor talked about patronuses and after discussing it, he asked his students to take their wands out and cast the spell. He saw his friends grinned to each other. James, Sirius and Peter were absolutely sure that it would be easy.

"Don't be surprised if you don't get it on your first try. It's not that advance for your level." Their professor said.

He watched as his friends, casted their patronuses and succeeded. He could see the smug looked on their faces. Then he turned to see Milly's. He was surprised to see that he saw a silvery wolf came out from her wand.

"I thought Milly's patronus is a hawk," Remus said to his friends.

"Yes. Wait a minute. Is that a wolf?" Sirius asked pointing to Milly's patronus.

"But last time we checked it was a hawk just like her animagus." James was just as confused as Sirius.

"How can that happen?" Peter looked amused as Milly's animagus circled them. Their attention turned to Milly and they could see that the witch was just surprised as they were.

Milly wasn't sure what happened. All she did was to think of a happy thought then instead of a hawk, her patronus became a wolf. _A bloody wolf?_ Milly doesn't know what happened to her. Milly can't help but to think of Remus when she first saw her new patronus. Lily on the other hand, had produced her own patronus which was a doe.

"Is there something wrong with your patronus?" Lily asked her friend.

"It's supposed to be a hawk not a wolf."Milly could feel four pair of eyes watching her. Lily raised her hand, waiting for their professor to call her name.

"Yes miss Evans?"

"Professor Is it possible for someone to change the form of their patronus?"

"Of course, it can change. "

"What can be the reason for the change of their patronus form, professor?"

"Great question, Miss Evans. Emotions play the biggest part in why a patronus changes shape. The patronus shape is still a mystery for the most part but we know that it has a lot to do with things that are important to you and when emotions get involved that can be changed."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Milly for the hundredth time, you are acting very different lately. It's not like I don't enjoy your company but you haven't been with the marauders for days. It's very strange. I'm positive the both of you didn't have any fight."

"Strange? I'm actually-" Milly pointed at herself.

"Have someone told you, you're not a good liar?"Lily said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I am certainly not lying."Milly looked on the ground.

"Then why do you look nervous and you've been avoiding any eye contact?"  
"I.."

"Exactly what I thought. Now what's happening to you? After Remus tutored you, you started to act strange."Lily paused and continued, "Did something happened when Remus was teaching you?"

"No-Nothing at all. What could have happen? I can't accidentally kiss him while he fell asleep on the table, right? Because that would be the most ridiculous thing that could happen" Milly laughed nervously. Lily kept staring at Milly, trying to think what could possibly went wrong. She doesn't know what Milly was talking about but something was definitely up.

"Fine! I accidentally kissed Remus. I was sleepy then I kind of –" Milly blurted out.

"You kissed Remus! "Lily's eyes widened, surprised to what she just heard.

"Shhh! If someone heard you, I'm good as dead, Lils. I swear to Merlin it was just an accident."

"You kissed Remus."Lily whispered.

"Accidentally kissed Remus." Milly corrected Lily, blushing.

"Oh my goodness! You like Remus! That must explain it." Lily snapped her finger, grinning.

"Explain what?"

"You're asking for Remus in your sleep."Lily smiled sheepishly.

"I-I do?"

"It's not like it's my first time to hear you say his name when you're asleep."

**Thanks for reading! **


	16. Silly feelings?

**I had a major writer's block and school kept me busy for ****awile**** so I wasn't able to update this story soon. I'm sorry it took very long. Thanks for the alerts and reviews! Please tell me if I'm going ****good**** with the story and if there's anything that I need to improve. I accept criticism just not flames **

**ElizabetAnneSoph**** – Thank you very much! There isn't much James/Lily in this chapter but there'll be one in the next one.**

**Moonlight Calls – Thank you for the review. I hope this one is better and Milly does remember some of her dreams regarding Remus ;)**

**Braniac**** 5 is Kawaii – Aw Thank you! **

**Tiryn**** – lol Milly should just try not to mention Remus' name loudly. Thank you for the support!**

" Fluffer! Oi Fluffer!" Milly spun around and stopped for a moment to look at James, Sirius and Peter who was running. Sirius was yelling her nickname and the two were laughing while they were being chased by a few students. Before Milly knew what was happening, she was being dragged by Sirius. From the looks of it, the marauders has been in trouble once again. Nothing out of ordinary.

"What have you done this time, mates?" Milly asked as she try to catch up with her best friends. A smile was slowly forming her lips just by hearing her friends' laughter.

"We're just having some fun, aren't we?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Yes." Peter nodded.

"We seriously do. Sirius." James chuckled.

The marauders headed straight to the staircases, not losing the ones chasing them.

"So do you have any plan?" Milly asked as she followed the three boys.

"Run" James stated.

"And head to our dorm." Sirius added.

"That's smart and next time you prank some people, can you please not let them see you do it?" Milly sighed, not wanting to argue with her friends.

An idea entered her mind, Milly grabbed her friends and headed to the corridor. She wouldn't dare run from the grounds up to the seventh floor.

"I have an idea." Milly grimaced looking at the three boys.

HPHPHPHP

The students who were chasing the four gryffindors stopped looking around to see where the four headed. One of them spotted Peter and pointed him out. The rest of the crowd followed but to their surprise the four were nowhere to be found. Instead they found the gryffindor prefect along with a stag and a dog.

"Lupin, have you seen your bloody friends?" One of the students asked who were chasing the four asked.

"What have they done this time?" Remus asked, patting the dog's head.

"We were just walking on the corridor when we passed the corridor covered in smoke. As we continue walking, spiders came above us and seeing Potter, Black and Pettigrew laughing at us, it is safe to say that they were the one behind it."

Remus looked carefully at the students complaining about his friends. Most of them has webs covering their clothes and some of them even got some on their hairs.

"What's with the dog and stag?" Another student asked Remus.

"Oh..Prof. Kettleburn was interested with them and asked me if I can walk them around." Remus looked at the stag while the dog sat down.

"Inside the school?" Another student asked.

"I came back here to get…something."

"Where are they?"

"They headed right there. Hope that helps."

As the students left Remus and the animagi alone, the two transfigure themselves back to their normal form and laughed.

"Thanks Moony."

"You're both welcome." Remus sighed as he shook his head.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

On the sky of Hogwarts ground, a hawk would be spotted holding a rat. A few students had noticed it but After a hawk landed a rat on the land, the two formed into two humans. One was a girl and the other was a boy.

"That was close" Peter stuttered.

"Do you think they weren't caught?" Milly asked Peter, ignoring what he just said.

"Of course! Your plan is brilliant, Fluffer!" Peter exclaimed using the same tone whenever he praises Sirius and James. It confused Milly if he was just trying to be supportive abut her plan or he really agreed to her. It was a wonder to her why he always agrees to whatever they said, no matter how stupid it sounds. Not that she was complaining. She just didn't want Peter to be too dependent on them.

"Thanks. We should head back. Dinner will be served soon." Milly tapped Peter and headed back to the castle. When they both reached the great hall, they spotted a few students in the gryffindor table. Milly wasn't surprised because they arrived a bit early. She spotted Lily at the center table along with Alice.

Milly sat beside Lily and Peter followed her without asking.

"Lils!" Milly chirped.

"I've heard about your friends." Lily deadpanned and Milly knew what her friend meant.

"We're lucky we didn't lose any points."She added, shaking her head.

"Miss Prefect don't worry about our points. We're ahead from the other houses. Gryffindor will win the house cup." Milly assured her friend.

"Yes Lily. We will win this year." Peter said, supporting Peter.

"See? Even Peter agrees." Milly put an arm around Peter with a grin on her face.

"I don't understand your friends." Lily gave a confused look at her friend.

"What? They are adorable and fun, including me of course." Milly said in a faked hurt voice then removed her arm around Peter.

"Adorable? Potter and Black? They are insane Millicent." Lily laughed without humor.

"Oh you forgot to add Remus. He's adorable as well isn't he?" Lily smiled innocently. Milly knew the secret was out. It wasn't really a secret, in fact she didn't even knew anything about how she felt towards Remus if the _accident _while they were studying didn't happen. She didn't try to say anything, knowing that wormtail may get an idea.

"Sweetheart, I am adorable." A voice behind them said.

"Speak of the devil" Lily whispered that Milly barely heard it. She turned to the boy who was wearing glasses and smiled at him.

"If adorable means an arrogant jerk then you are adorable Potter."

"Told you mate, she loves me." James smirked. He nudged Sirius before giving Lily a wink.

Lily turned back to Milly as the boys take their seats next to them. The marauders, mostly James and Sirius talked about the prank that they just did while Peter just kept nodding and praising the two. A gryffindor asked Lily about their homework and so Lily helped her. Milly silently ate her food. Remus was sitting opposite to Milly and doing the same, although he was glancing at her for seconds before he returned to his meal. Milly made a mistake to check if Remus was staring at her. Remus was smiling at her and before Milly knew it, she was smiling back at him. Their eyes were connected for minutes, neither wanting to end it as if it was some kind of contest. Remus let out a soft chuckle and Milly mirrored his action. It had always been like that between the two. No words were needed as if they could talk while staring at one another. They caught the attention of their friends who at first were busy with their own conversations.

"What?" Milly asked as she started to eat again. She couldn't believe why she hadn't noticed her feelings for Remus before. All of their friends returned what they were doing. It wasn't rare for them to see Remus and Milly do it.

"Milly about tonight, am I going to tutor you again?" Remus asked her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"You just kept disappearing this week." Remus said almost a whisper. For the past days, Milly was trying her best not to be with Remus but realized it was silly. He was her bestfriend and learning to keep her feeling won't hurt. Won't it?

"I was just er…busy" Milly decided not to look at Remus knowing that she was a bad liar. In truth, she was avoiding him because she believed that her feelings would make her stupid in front of Remus like James is to Lily. Clearly she was wrong.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The study session has gone well. Remus taught her runes which he noticed that Milly was having difficulty with. Milly thought it was ridiculous if she'll ever pass it but Remus assured her that if she study enough, she may even get an O. The morning after that, Milly had a separate class with the marauders but luckily she had Lily. On their way to their class, Milly can't help but notice Lily's stare accompanied with a silly smile on her face.

"Lily stop smiling like that. It's creeping me out." Milly sighed.

"What happened last night?"  
"Remus taught me runes."  
"And?  
"Nothing more."

Before they could end their conversation Claire Dolarhyde joined them. Claire was in the same year as they are only she was sorted in Ravenclaw. A petite girl with a pair of blue eyes and long blonde hair.

"Hi Lily. Hi Milly."She greeted the two girls with a smile. Lily knew that Milly wouldn't tell anything Remus about her feelings. So she thought of something that might push Milly to do something about her affections toward Remus.

"Hello Claire. Do you mind helping us?"

Milly raised an eyebrow at Lily, wondering what her best friend would say to Claire.

"Sure" Claire replied.

"A dear _friend_ of ours developed a feeling towards her bestfriend. What do you think she would do?"

"I think she should tell her that she liked him." Claire said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"See?" Lily stared at Milly.

"What if it would end friendship? He may not talk to _her_ again?" Milly asked Claire.

"I think, we should stop thinking of the what ifs and just things. He wasn't a bestfriend to begin with if he stopped talking to her because of it." Claire responded.

"My point exactly." Lily grinned at her friend.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like it and reviews are always appreciated **


	17. Dates

**Thank you everyone for the alerts and reading this story. It makes me feel real happy to know that some people are still reading this story.**

**Thank you very much ElizabethAnneSoph for the review! There will be a chapter soon dedicated only for Fluffer and Moony. I have problems with those words but I hope this one is better. Thanks again for the review **

In the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, there were only a few girls left while the others already left for to eat their breakfast.

" You broke my friend's heart again?" Milly asked while she continues to look for something in her bag.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I won't date Potter? There are plenty of things that could go wrong between me and him. It's not a theory but a fact." Lily sat beside Milly who was sitting on her bed.

" So It'll be as impossible as me telling Remus that I liked him?" Milly looked at friend.

"You'll tell Remus someday as for Potter and I, it'll never happen." Lily smirked. Milly just ignored what Lily said as she continue to look for her wand

"What is that?" Lily pointed the letter on Milly's bed.

"Just a letter from a friend." Milly replied as she continued to search inside her bag.

"Have you searched under your bed?" Lily suggested. Milly stopped for a moment and peeked under her bed to find her 12 1/2 inches Alder wood with a Phoenix feather wand.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After weeks of Lily persuading Millicent to confess her feelings to Remus, the results were the same. The longer she insists of Milly doing it, the more she felt that her friend won't do it. She knew that her best friend won't do anything that might end up embarrassing herself. It didn't matter how many times she assured Milly that everything would be fine, Milly would tell her something about their plan backfiring. Even if Milly was the type of person who usually risked things, she wouldn't like to risk her friendship with Remus. She has been told a coward by Lily, only to provoke her into telling Remus how she felt but it didn't work. If there's one thing that Lily hated about her best friend, it'll be her pride.

"Not another rose." Milly sighed as she picked up a single red rose with a small piece of parchment attached to it on the front door of the girl's dorm.

Dear Milly

Roses are red, Violets are Blue

The world stops when I look at you.

Milly left the girl's dormitory holding the rose and parchment, looking rather annoyed. She had received three roses from the same mysterious person. Instead of being intrigued and excited like some of her friends were, Milly didn't feel any excitement at all. She just thought that it was a prank being played to her. As soon as she saw Lily and spotted a trash bin, she rushed to her side.

"I bet that you seemed to enjoy crushing my friend's heart." Milly said as she threw the rose and parchment in the trash bin.

"Potter deserves it. He's annoying."

"He's been asking you to go out with him, he's very persistent."

"I bet that Potter has more courage to ask me out then you'll ever have the courage to ask Remus out."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"If I ever do it, what would happen then?"

"If you ever ask Remus to go into Hogsmeade in front of your friends, then you can make me do anything you want."

"Deal." Milly extended her hand towards Lily.

"Bluff all you want Milly." Lily knows that Milly would chicken out, shook Milly's hand, sealing their deal.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

At the Great Hall, everyone was having their dinner. Lily seemed to notice that her friend was tensed though she was trying to calm herself down. Lily ignored her friend's rather strange action during dinner. Remus noticed it as well and became worried for his friend. After they all finish their dinner, Remus and Lily was about to head and take rounds around the fourth floor for their prefect duties when they heard Milly said Remus' name. James, Peter and Sirius stopped as well looking at Millicent.

"Remus do you mind accompanying me to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" Milly could feel her cheeks fluttered but the corridor was dimly lit and it may not be really that visible at all. Milly waited for seconds but to her it seemed like an hour. It was the moment of truth, if Remus agreed then Milly would feel that there might be a good chance between him and her.

"Not at all, I could do that." Remus let out a short laugh.

"We should get going Remus." Lily already headed to the corridor with a grin on her face.

Milly waited for Lily to be out of hearing range before she spoke again.

"That means a lot. I mean I have to buy a new telescope." Milly said lowering her voice that only Remus could hear it.

"What happened to your telescope?"

"I lost it."

"That's all Remus. Thanks." Milly smiled at him and waved as the four of them headed to their dorm. As they reached the Gryffindor common room, the three boys and Milly exchanged goodbyes as they headed to their own dorm. Unknown to Milly the boys only pretended that they headed to their dorm but they just all just stayed in the common room. As they heard Milly closed the door to the girl's dorm, a huge grin appeared on their faces.

"You think it'll work?"

"It should work after our efforts?"

"I wonder why a telescope was involved when fluffer asked Moony to Hogsmeade."

"Maybe Moony couldn't think of anything to say."

" We should have a plan for their date to be perfect!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Milly was awaken up when was being violently shaken by someone.

"Milly, wake up." Lily tried to shake her best friend again. Milly buried her head in her pillow and said something that Lily can't understand. Lily stopped shaking her friend as seeing that it didn't give any much effect on her. Lily smiled as an idea crept into her mind.

"Milly, there's a spider crawling on your bed!" Lily yelled. A second later, Milly jumped out of the bed hugging the pillow accompanied by a shrieked.

"Where is the bloody spider?" Milly asked her eyes widening in terror. Her eyes were busy looking at her bed to see where the spider was. She wouldn't let any spider touch her. Then she slowly turned to Lily, who was holding herself from laughing. She was glaring daggers at her friend but Lily still finds what just happened amusing.

"What? I just want you out of the bed."

"Sure."Milly yawned her eyes still fixed on Lily.

"You should be happy. Remus and you are going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow.

The two girls were about to head on the great hall when Milly stopped and held Lily's arm.

"What is it?" Lily looked at her friend, confused.

"Remember the deal?"

"What deal?"

"I'll ask Remus and I can ask you to do something."

"So what is it I'm going to do?"

"You're going with James to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Milly! You can make me do anything else that doesn't involve Potter. I'd rather dance in the center of the great hall but a date with Potter?"

"I made up my mind Lily. If you can't say yes to James then you're not keeping your word as a good friend." Milly stated then she hooked her arms to Lily and entered the Great Hall. Milly was smiling as she sat next to the marauders and beside her sat Lily who looked rather gloomy.

"The sun is shining, the birds are chirping. What a beautiful day it is. Would you like to go at Hogsmeade with me Evans?" James smirked. Lily just looked at James. James was quite surprised, Lily wasn't giving him an annoyed look like she usually does or saying no the instant he asked her out. Milly watched her friend stare at Prongs, Milly kicked Lily in the leg, causing Lily to look at her. Milly just smiled teasingly at her knowing that her friend would be forced to do it.

"Yes." Lily responded. Everyone who heard Lily's response to James froze their eyes looking for Lily to James.

"Yes? As in yes yes? It's really a yes?" James stood up, looking surprised and at the same time happy.

"If you ask me one more time Potter I wouldn't hesitate to take my word back." Lily looked back at Milly before she continue to eat.

"Yes!" James screamed in happiness while his friends were still in shock. After a few years of being rejected by Lily and loosing hope their best friend finally managed to finally go out with Lily Evans. James' screaming caught attention but he didn't care.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Yesterday was quite normal except James was unreasonably happy that he got the chance to date Evans. Lily on the other hand seemed to be melancholic. She should have known that the prize of getting her friend to date her crush was going out with James to Hogsmeade. Milly was nervous even if she did ask Remus to go with her to Hogsmeade to buy a new telescope. After discovering that she did liked Remus, a part of her was afraid that she might do something or say something that she'll regret later. The male marauders cheered not only for James but for Remus as well. Remus argued that they would just buy a telescope and it'll be over but Sirius begged to differ. Sirius claimed that after dating tons of girls from the previous year, she knew girls better and there was a meaning behind Milly's action for asking Remus to go out. Sirius wasn't the only one who was suspicious, Peter and James were. They knew Mily didn't have to ask Remus about accompanying her and Milly haven't asked Remus to go with her in advance before.

Lily went inside the girl's dorm after a few minutes of waiting in the common room.

"Milly what's taking you so long?"

"Nothing-Ouch Cassandra can you please be a bit gentle?"Milly was sitting on her bed while Cassandra was brushing her hair. Cassandra Hawthorn was one of their dormates. She was taller than her roommates and Milly always joked about her being a quarter giant. It was a good thing that Cassandra could take jokes or Milly would be in trouble. Cassandra was good with fixing hairs, she was the one who fixed her jet black hair into a pigtail which suits her.

"If you've been brushing your hair, it won't hurt." Cas said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I brush my hair. Just not often." Milly shrugged.

"We're going to be left out if we didn't leave any sooner." Lily looked at the two girls.

"I'm almost finish Lily." Cas said as she continues to brush Milly's hair.

It only took a few seconds before Cassandra finished braiding Milly's long black hair.

"Thanks Cas and now we should go."Milly held their hand and run. Reaching into the Hogwarts entrance, there were already students in their muggle clothing.

"I should go. My friends were there." Cass said before leaving the two.

"Bye." Milly and Lily said in unison. Milly easily spotted the marauders and pointed them to her best friend. It wasn't long until the four boys saw them. Lily took a deep breath before she and Milly walked towards the boys.

"Hi guys." Milly greeted them grinning. Sirius looked at Lily and James before turning to Milly. He sent a wink to her and she responded with a smirk on her face. After being friends for so long, Milly and Sirius knew each other well. Sometimes they just need to look at each other and the other one knew what the other one was saying through the look in his or her eyes.

"Hello." Lily smiled finding herself in a situation where she hadn't imagined. She hadn't dreamt of being on a date with James Potter, the one she called arrogant jerk. In Milly's circle of friends, Remus was the only one that Lily gets along with.

"Evans you look lovely as always." James smirked looking at Lily. He still can't believe he would be going out with Lily. Everything seemed like a beautiful dream to him.

"Potter if you do anything funny I would call our date off." Lily warned James and James nodded.

"So we should all get going. I can sense it'll be a wonderful day! "Sirius wrapped his arm on Remus and Milly as the three of them walked first out of the castle who was immediately followed by Peter. James offered his arm to Lily gave him a look saying 'no'.

As they reached Hogsmeade, Sirius stopped walking and the others did the same thing.

"What is it?" Milly asked.

"Peter and I need to go in Gladrags, I've heard there are new clothes that have just arrived." Peter seemed to be surprised to what Sirius just said but Sirius just grabbed his arm and headed in the other direction. He doesn't remember Sirius telling him he needed new clothes but he didn't argue not that he had the time or courage to do it.

"Have fun!" James yelled to them.

"Now there's the four of us." Remus stated.

"Where should we go first?" Lily asked James. She thought that James had already a plan in his head on how they would spend their date since he had been asking her for years to go out with him.

"Oh no." Milly paused

"What is it?" Lily asked Milly.

"."Milly snatched Remus' hand and run towards the other direction before Lily and James could say another word.

"Now there's only the two of us." James grinned.

"I should have known." Lily sighed thinking of ways of how she could get back to Milly. The marauders were always up to something and Lily was right that Potter's friend had planned something for his date. She thought that it'll be a double date like what she had in mind but it turns out that it would be just her and James.

"It is not going to be bad. We will have fun." James smiled assuringly at her. Lily noticed something about James' smile. It wasn't one of the smiles he had given her before, the one that she just saw looked genuine. Something that she hadn't thought that James was capable of.

"Let's start our date Madame." James grinned and once again offered his arm to Lily. Lily just looked at it but before she could make a decision whether or not she'll take it, James took her hand gently on his arm. "I'm not going to bite."

When James and Lily started walking on the streets of Hogsmeade, Milly, Remus, Peter and Sirius watched them from afar.

"Don't they look lovely?"Milly smirked her eyes glued to Lily and James. The boys nodded, agreeing that both of them looked good as a couple.

"Oh wait."Sirius took something out of his pocket which turns out to be a camera. Not just an ordinary camera but a wizarding camera."Here will take pictures of them."

"You did prepared on our mate's date, didn't you?" Remus chuckled. He didn't know how he acquired a magical camera but he was the one who provided him the spell that could make a camera fit inside his trouser pocket.

"Of course I did." Sirius stated.

They followed Lily and James who entered the three broomsticks and watched how it was going. James seemed to be having fun because of the smile that hasn't left his face while Lily on the other hand had an unreadable expression. She was keeping a straight face but there were instances where she would smile at James.

"Are you two just going to watch them? I thought you guys were going out." Peter looked from Remus to Millicent.

Remus looked at Milly and Milly looked back at him before Milly nodded and Remus did the same.

"What are you waiting for? Move on then!"Sirius pushed them away.

"Is that your way of treating your friends?" Milly glared at Sirius.

"Padfoot pushing us isn't necessary." Remus scolded Sirius.

"If it's the best for both of you. Go" Sirius said in a stern voice as he pushed them again.

Remus wrapped his arm around Milly as he pulls her away knowing that Sirius will push them again if the two of them remain to watch James and Lily's date. When Milly turns her back on them, Sirius winked at Remus and mouthed 'remember what I taught you' to him which made Remus smile. Remus removed his arm around Milly and kept his hands in his pockets. Not standing the silence between them, Remus decided to speak first.

"We'll head to Dervish and Banges then we'll head back, correct?" Remus looked at Milly's hair which was braided. He can't remember Milly ever braiding her hair. He wasn't used to it but he thought that it suits her.

"That's the plan but I have another store to visit." Milly said while as she held her hands together behind her back.

"Zonko's?" Remus looked at Milly who was smiling.

"Nope. You like it there." Milly said still smiling at Remus.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for reading **


End file.
